My Capture
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Sequel to My Stalker. J.D has been captured and now it is up to Perry and his friends to find him. Will they find him before it's too late or will his stalker be the death of him, literally. JDA. DCA. and other adult themes. Final chapter up
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: So I know that I said that the next installment of the series would be up yesterday but the stupid internet was being a bitch (Everything's a bitch to me) and I couldn't post. Anyways today I am now able to post so here it is folks. The sequel to My Stalker...My Capture.**

**Warning: This is a story that will implied slash and other adult themes such as rape, torturing, and JDA along with some mental DCA. If you don't like these themes and can't handle it then PLEASE DON'T READ. THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU.**

**Thanks**

**Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, what you gonna do about it**

**Now on to the Review Shout Out Corner:

* * *

**

**Review Shout Out Corner:**

**91 reviews for My Stalker. How freaking awesome is that. I know that some may find it sick that I like the reviews that I get for writing about the torture and abuse of others but hey, my life is boring. I need something interesting to do. Hope My Capture can radiate just as many reviews as my last story.**

**KyoSohmaLuver: It doesn't make you a bad person because you wanted J.D to get caught. It doesn't make me a bad person that I wrote the story about J.D getting caught.**

**psychotic KAT: Thanks, I love that you love my story.**

**dingus485: I know that April Fools was seventeen days ago but what can I say, I love a good prank. Hope you enjoy the new story.**

  
**snow887****Your prayers have been answered because here is the newest story. Hope you enjoy it as much as the last one.**

**Jenny: I am pretty amazing aren't I. Thanks for loving the story and I hope that you love the new one. This chapter will tell you who the stalker is and I will warn you that it will blow your mind.**

**Star Future: I'm sorry that I left you hanging and please don't go as bald as Doctor Cox. He doesn't look so good without hair. So here is the next story and I hope that you love this chapter.**

**CruelMistress:The stalker is…you have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**Jasmine: Please don't cry. I had to do something to keep you on the edge of your seat, keep people interested. Hope you love the sequel.**

**Now on to Chapter One**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Drip…drip…drip.**

The sound of the dripping pipe is the only thing that kept J.D sane in the dusty dungeon that he was being held. His wrists were trapped tightly around long chains that allowed him to sit on the ground. Sitting on the ground was what he was doing now, sitting and counting. That's all that he could do now that he was a prisoner. Since being taken, he had just sat in the cold, dark, musty room. He had no recollection of how long he had actually been trapped away in what appeared to be a basement but he didn't care. All he wanted was to be rescued; see Perry, his friends, but he knew that wasn't happening any time soon. No one knew where he was; maybe they didn't even know had taken him.

**Drip…drip…drip.**

His mind constantly wondered back to the night everything went to hell. He could remember how easily that knife slid across Perry's throat. The tongue that tasted the other man's blood as it was some kind of foreign delicacy. He shivered as he also remembered how his ex friend heartlessly thrust the knife into the older man's side, as if there was no soul at all in his body. He wondered if Perry was okay, if the knife wound had done any organ damage.

**Drip…drip…drip.**

He had been praying since he woke up from his drugged sleep about Perry being okay. He had to be okay, not just for J.D's sake but for his son's as well. He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps near the door. Had he been found, was this horrible nightmare finally over. He held his breath as his head spiraled upward at the sound of the door opening. His heartbeat pounded against his chest as he heard footsteps coming down the steps. He heart dropped to his stomach when he realized that it wasn't a savior but the devil himself, and not Jordan either. The figure that had been haunting him for a long time was standing right in front of him.

"Hello Johnathan" he stated sweetly. He bent down on his knees so that he was staring at the chained man face to face. "Did you miss me?"

J.D refused to talk to the man or did he look at him. How could someone that he trusted, befriended even, hurt the people that he loved and kidnap him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be with people you trusted. He wished that he could wipe that smug smile off their face, the sadist stare in those cold black eyes. Every word that the two every exchange were now nothing but bitter memories locked inside of J.D's mind.

"Did you not hear me? I asked if you missed me" they asked again, this time the voice seemed more sinister.

J.D still refused to talk and remained silent. The frustation of the man seemed to become evident to J.D as they grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up on his feet. With one swift move, they pushed him hard against the cold brick wall, creeping their hand closer around his neck. Panic arose in J.D's stomach as fear sparked in J.D's heart because of what was unknown to come. His breath hastened as they suddenly pressed something sharp and cold against his arm. He outline that the man was making on his skin seemed to be come from something like a knife. Sure enough when he looked down and saw that he in fact; had a knife in his hand, pressed against him.

"For the last time" the man whispered soflty into J.D's ear as he began to move the knife up and down his prisoner's arm. Did-you-miss-me."

Silence was the only thing that J.D was willing to give to the man. He redused to become broken more than he already was and it would only worsen if he gave in to his fear. Bringing his face up from the ground, he forced himself to stare into the man's cold eyes; daring the man to do something else.

"Well if you can't answer me then I guess I will have to make you talk to me." snarling as he quickly he sliced the knife across J.D's upper arm. Because it was unexpected, J.D wailed out in pain as the sharp knife penetrated through his skin. He looked down at his arm to see the blood dripping from the shallow wound, down from it and onto the concrete floor. Still recovering from the first wound, his mind barely had time to register when the man placed a second cut along his forearm.

"Stop it" crying as the blood trinkled down his wrist and dripped heavily onto the floor.

"Now why should I listen to you when you wouldn't listen to me" he replied as he made another cut along J.D's arm. J.D could do nothing but cry out in pain as he proceeded to do it repeatedly, each one seeming deeper than the last. By the fifth cut J.D could feel a great amount of blood dripping from his arm, giving it a tingling sensation. J.D knew that here was nothing he could do as he watched they raise the knife again and proceeded to do the same to his right arm.

"You know when I was eight my mom did this to me for the first time when I was being a nuisance.

_One cut_

"She only did it because she was drunk and high at the same time and she thought I was bothering the hell out of her."

_Two cuts._

"The whole time she was doing it she was constantly telling me that it was my fault. Like it was my fault that she was high again, my fault that I hadn't eaten in two days and was hungry. My fault that she was such an awful mother."

_Three cuts._

"She said that she did it to teach me a lesson. That if I wanted to break the rules then she would have to punish me in a way that I could never forget. That it was a sigh of love in what she was doing, Yeah right" scoffing as he pressed the knife again against his skin.

_Four cuts_

"I knew right then and there that she didn't care anything about me, nobody did. I thought that she was wrong for doing this to me but that changed as soon as I met you Johnathan. You showed me that there are people who actually give a damn about the well be of others. It was at that moment I realized that I had to have you and guess what, I got you. You are mine to love." he smiled evilly not removing his eyes from J.D's face. "This is why I am doing this because my mother told me you have to punish the ones you love. I love you but when you disobey me I have to punish you. Believe me I don't want to but I have to. I have to do whatever it takes to make sure that you learn your lesson."

_Five cuts_

"I have come up with some rules so that you don't make me do anymore bad things to you again. Rule number one, always speak when spoken too. Rule two, never try to escape and the most important rule of all. Never mention that bastard's name in my presence. Follow this rules and you will always be rewarded. So don't disobey me again" yanking J.D's face so that the young doctor was looking directly in his eyes. He loved the rush of power that he got seeing J.D so weak and vulnerable, completely depended on him. He didn't want to hurt his love but he needed to do what was necessary to make sure that he would be disobeyed again. "Got it"

"Ye-yes" J.D stuttered, desperately trying to ignore the pain that was coursing through his body. His arms were dripping massive amounts of blood on the ground and his arms were painfully numb. Tears ran down his cheeks and mixed with the dripping water and blood that was also dripping to the ground.

"Good" he replied as he removed the knife from J.D's skin and held it in his face.

J.D looked at him and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He refused to let this psycho get him but the pain was beginning to become unbearable. He stared as the man brought the knife closer to his face and then he licked the blood off the blood.

"Sweet, just like I thought it would be." they smiled as they brought the knife to J.D's lips and gestured for him to taste it. J.D shook in fear, not knowing what he would do if he didn't do what he said. Opening his mouth, he let the man run the blade across his tongue; careful not to run the sharp blade across his tongue. He wanted to vomit from the taste of the metallic liquid but keep it down. The last thing that he needed was to be sitting in his own blood and vomit; urine if he had to go to the bathroom anytime soon.

"Now I have to go into town, get a few supplies. I want you to sit here and think about what you did and if you are a good boy when I get back, I'll give you a surprise.

What happened next was much unexpected. The next thing that J.D knew, a hand grabbed the back of his neck and two rough lips were pressed against his. He could feel the man's tongue run across his lips, trying to gain access inside his mouth. He tried to struggle against it but it was no use. He was weak from cuts on his arms and all he was doing was making him bleed even more. He was glad however that the kiss was short, not progressed into something more.

"There will be more where that came from" he smiled as he let go of J.D's head and began to walk away. J.D sunk back to the ground as he began to let the tears that he was holding back fall freely from his eyes. What had he meant about there being more where that came from? He couldn't, wouldn't would he. All sorts of thoughts raced through J.D's mind as he tried to catch his breath and prayed that someone would be coming for him soon. He didn't know how much more he could take this torturous abuse.

* * *

Carla had been sitting in Perry's room for the third time that day. Physically out of everyone else, she was the only one who had been in the room constantly. Elliot had checked up on him when it was necessary but that was all. Turk hadn't even left the apartment since the incident, not dealing with the fact that his best friend had been kidnapped. Jordan still hadn't come back yet from her mother's house, saying that unless he was dying don't call her again. 

"Satanic bitch" Carla thought to herself as she wrote on Perry's chart. As she reached over to check his pulse through his wrist, she gasped when she felt fingers grab her own. She looked down and noticed Perry's eyes were open and focusing on her. She threw the chart on the bed and bent down to hug his head.

"Carla" Perry said weakly as she released his head and placed it softly back on the pillow. She could feel the tears weld up in her eyes again. She was glad that at least one of her friends were okay but still, it wasn't enough to lift the fear that was in her heart.

"Perry"

"What happened?"

"You were stabbed"

"Stabbed" Perry repeated. His whole body ached with pain, especially his side. He tried to remember what had happened to him but that were coming up with blanks. In his soul he could tell that something was out of place, he just couldn't tell what it was.

"In the hospital parking lot"

"How long"

"How long were you out?" Carla finished for the weak man. "You have been unconscious for almost three days. The knife that you were stabbed with nick your heart and you lung. You lost a lot of blood and you had to have three blood transfusions."

"Sounds pretty bad" Perry smirked

"Don't smile; we almost lost the best damn doctor in this hospital."

"Now you want to boost my ego" Perry laughed

"Well you don't get used to. As soon as you are back on your feet, I will back to bashing you every chance I get."

Suddenly Perry eyes widen when he glanced around the room. Someone was missing from this scene, and now he realized what is was. He then came to the realization of what happened, why he was in the hospital bed. He was attacked in the parking lot by J.D's stalker.

"Carla, where's Newbie"

"Perry, I probably shouldn't" Carla tried to reason with the older doctor. She didn't want to burden him while he was supposed to be recovery. Even though she knew that, he had a right to now but she didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"Carla" Perry hissed as he pulled his body up. "Where the hell is he."

"Perry please, lie back down."

"Damnit Carla, you are talking about someone that I love. Tell me."

"Perry" tears already flowing from her eyes as she thought about her missing friend. "We haven't seen J.D since the accident" Carla cried as she walked over to the window. How could she tell the man that his lover has been missing for three days and the police have no leads on how to find him because technically; they hadn't even known who had taken him.

"What"

"J.D's been missing for three days Perry. The police have no clue where he is or who has him."

Perry felt like he couldn't breath, as if the whole room around had suddenly lost all its oxygen. He grab a hold to the bed to keep his legs from giving way as he thought of J.D being gone, alone somewhere with a crazy lunatic. The room began to become blurry as he felt Carla's hand on his arm, holding him steady. He started to regulate his breathing, and soon his lungs felt like they the air that he needed to make words that he needed to say.

"Perry you can't do things like this" Carla insisted. "It will make your recovery more difficult."

"Carla" Perry grumbled as he yanked his arm away from her and started to yank the all the electronic devices off him. He didn't care what anyone said; he had to find J.D before he was hurt. "I need to find J.D"

"Then let the police do it" Carla demanded as she grabbed Perry's arm and spun him around to face her. "They have been working non-stop to find this guy. Apparently, they drugged the officer that was supposed to pick J.D and he has yet to awaken. You know the police work faster when one of their own is injured."

"They don't even know who this guy is"

"And you do"

"Yes dammit, I do. I was looking right at him after he stabbed me." Perry yelled limping over to the door. "And you know what they say how you can never really trust a person, you really can't"

"Perry tell me who it is"

"It was someone that worked here, at Sacred Heart."

Carla stood shocked at the revelation. Could there be someone that worked here capable of taking another life by their hands, risking their own career and the lives of others.

"You mean it was a fellow doctor."

"No it wasn't a doctor Carla" Perry snapped as he continued to make it to the door. He didn't have time for her bumbling questions. He had to find J.D and fast and he couldn't do that it she was berating him with tons of questions.

"Then tell me who it was" demanding as she walked closer to where he was, wanting to know everything that she could"

"It's that damn cafeteria boy that J.D was fond of. The one who was always fucking singing and talking about how great us doctors where."

"No-that can't be true. He was also so nice to us."

"That was his cover. Pretending to like us until he got what he wanted, and he was even willing to kill to get it."

"Perry are you sure."

"Oh course I'm sure Carla" yelling as he turned around to face the Hispanic nurse. "If I remember correctly, he is the one who tried to kill me, run Barbie off the road, put poison into J.D's coffee and managed to kidnap J.D"

"What. He's the one who poisoned Turk. How is that possible and why would he do that."

"Apparently he thought the coffee was for me and if you've forgotten, he's a cafeteria worker. He's the one who makes the coffee."

"But what about Elliot"

"He was using Elliot as an example for not staying away from me" Perry frustrated replied. He was ready to head to the police but Carla seemed adement about asking him more fiverelous questions. "And before you say it, he know about me and Newbie the whole entire time. Even before we did."

"Oh my God, you're serious. You mean-"

"Yes Carla" Perry sighed as he limped out of the door. "I mean that the person that took J.D was the one that I almost fired from the hospital. Kenny"

Carla just watched as Perry limped out of the doorway and made his way down the hall. She plopped on the bed and her mind begins to play the song that Kenny always hummed whenever J.D was around. Before it seemed like a sweet song but now, every time she would think about it, it would do nothing but twist her stomach into knots.

"Isn't she lovely" Carla thought as she walked out the door to find Dr. Cox. What was thought as a just a beautiful song to sing was what Kenny had been using to express his unrequited love for J.D. She thought that it was ironic that the whole time they were worried about J.D's stalker; he had been around the whole time dropping those hints about whom he was.

* * *

I know, I know. I made Kenny the stalker when all you thought it was Michael. No my fellow readers, Michael was just my pawn to keep you guessing who it was. Honestly, the idea came to me while I was watching the episode on my computer and I decided to use him as my stalker. I also know that if you haven't seen the episode that has the character Kenny in it, the character is played by Clay Aiken. I know, who would be scared of Clay Aiken but even the normalest looking person can be crazy. If some of you are disappointed that I didn't use Michael, don't worry, he plays a bigger part than you realize and he knows some things about Kenny that may help them find J.D.

So there you have it folks. Chapter One of My Capture. I started if off hard with the torure of J.D and I can promise you more, much more.

Chapter Two will be up later today or tomorrow afternoon.

"Ricka"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: I know that this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but what can I say, I got behind in some school work and had to finish it. But I stayed up until 1:02 in the morning to get this second chapter up, just for the lovely people out there who are addicted to this story. **

**Warning: This chapter deals with rape and slash. If you don't like it, don't read it because even though it is not that graphic and can still make your stomach churn.**

**Thanks for reading and now on to the disclaimer**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Don't Own Sburcs-Scrubs spelled backwards. I know to weird.

On to the review shout out corner.

* * *

**Review Shout Out Corner**

**So for my first chapter of my story I got ten reviews. A lot of people that read the first story are loving the second story and I am loving all of yall who review. A round of snaps to all you kind folks and keep on reviewing.**

**Rozzlynn: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it.**

**silentanner90: I know, that is why I didn't use Michael. It would have been too obvious to readers and maybe a disappointment to some.**

**CruelMistress: I am clever aren't I. Actually the stalker was originally Michael but I changed it at the last minute. Also Carla knew the song because Kenny used to hum it all the time while he was working so everyone knew that he had a talent for singing.**

**  
Star Future: Well here you are, another update just for you and others who want to read the story. **

Samu: Perry won't be able to do much in the beginning but that doesn't mean that he won't try.

**snow887: I am to please. About the whole J.D getting raped, I have to warn you that it will happen but it won't be very detailed.**

**labarynth-mind: That is so why I used Kenny. Who would suspect the guy.**

**Wolf Master Loki: I really love it when people comment but it wouldn't die if people didn't write reviews. Still anyways, thanks though and I have to say I love you stories too especially the one called my three qualities. And it is so true that the quiet guys are always the one that turn out to be psycho maniacs.**

**Dingus485: Please don't have a Clay Aiken phobia, I am pretty sure that in person he is a real sweet guy. But some advice, if he starts singing Isn't she Lovely, run like hell.**

**shikongewl: I LOVE YOU TOO and thanks for the review.**

**Now on to chapter 2

* * *

**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

No one in the hospital could believe the news that Perry told him or her. Kenneth or Kenny as he liked to be called. He was always so happy and seemed like a nice person. He never really talked to anyone in the hospital but J.D was the one person that he would talk to, now everyone knew why. The only reason that he was so nice to J.D was because he had been obsessed with him. The officer that had been drugged had woken up after being unconscious for four days. He told the other officers of how he helped the young man with a supposedly flat tire, up to the events that landed him drugged behind the bushes. Even though he told them all that he could, it wasn't any help because they still could not find out where Kenny was.

The police had also taken Perry's statement and later told him that they didn't know where Kenny was. He had no former record with the police and the apartment address that was given on his application had been cleared for almost a month, according to his landlord. He had taken everything with him that could help them find the guy but Perry thought that it wasn't enough.

Perry wanted to go out and find the kind himself but couldn't do it because of his injuries. He had tried to sign himself out of the hospital he couldn't because he had been forced to stay in the hospital until another doctor had made sure that he was well enough to leave, against his consent. He didn't want to be stuck in the bed when he should be out finding out where J.D was but he didn't have a choice, there was nothing he could do about being released.

* * *

It had been his fifth day in the bed when Jordan had finally came to see about him. She wore a dark expression on her face, eyes racked with fear. Perry could tell that his situation had been eating away at her, showing him the reason she hadn't came. She hated seeing anyone that she loved in the hospital, had been that way ever since Ben died. Now she was finally here and Perry had to tell her exactly what had been going on. 

"Well if it isn't Lucifer herself. What brings you around my neck of the woods?" Perry smirked as she came and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Shut-up Per, you know that your ass is happy to see me"

"No, I would have been happy to see you when I woke up two days ago. But I know that you were busy, with your collecting human souls and all."

"Cute" Jordan smirked as she grabbed Perry's hand. She felt his hand flinch when she touched him, his fingers never wrapping around hers. Her heart tugged as her mind told her something wasn't right.

"What took you so long to get here?"

"I don't know I-just…" Jordan stuttered trying to find the right words to say about why she hadn't come. What was she supposed to say, that she was scared that he was going to die and leave her to raise Jack by herself. How her heart was ripped in two when Carla told her the bad news.

"You were just what, ready to collect the soul I sold to you all those years ago." Perry snarled. "I thought I mattered more than that to you."

"You do matter to me," Jordan snapped back. "It was just hard for me to wrap my mind around the fact that you were lying in a hospital, dying alright."

"How do you think that I felt when I woke up and saw only Carla in my room and not the mother of my child?"

"Oh please like you really cared" Jordan smirked. "The only one that you are concerned about right now is that precious DJ of yours."

"I am not"

"Per don't even think about patronizing me. You want to know the real reason of why I didn't come sooner" letting go of his hand and hissing out her words as if they were poisoning venom. "The reason was because I didn't want a bunch of doctors, interns, and nurses pointing their fingers and talking about how I lost the father of my child to a scrawny wet behind the ears intern"

"He's not an intern" growling back.

"Oops my bad, I meant-you know what I don't give a fuck what he is. The point is that you're in love with him and not me right." When Perry refused to respond to her, she decided to keep talking while she had the chance. "Just answer this; are you sleeping with him behind my back?"

"No, I haven't been sleeping with him."

"Do you want to sleep with him?"

"I don't know" Perry sighed, not knowing what to say to Jordan. He hadn't wanted her to find out this way but she knew now and there was nothing that he could do about it. The cat was out of the bag, Pandora's box had been opened.

"It's a yes or no question, there are no in between answers." she spat as she rose from the chair. She couldn't believe that Perry had actually decided to express his feelings for the raggedy ass boy, but she'd be a damn fool if she didn't see it coming. She had known for a long time how Perry felt about the boy, the way his longed for the young doctor. That lusty look that he got in his eyes whenever J.D was anywhere near, a look that used to be made just for her.

"_Not anymore" _thinking to her as she looked back at the silent man. She knew that Perry's feelings about the kid had become stronger over the past couple of weeks but she had a small ounce of hope that it wasn't true. Now she knew that it wasn't and she just needed him to tell her to her face. "Well, what's wrong Per bear cat got your tongue. Do you want to sleep with DJ?"

"Yes" Perry admitting running his fingers through his hair, refusing to look at Jordan. He could imagine her eyes blazing with fire, her teeth transforming in sharp fangs as she lets out a banshee howl, but not before using those teeth and ripping him limb from limb. He had never wanted to hurt her, much, but not even Jordan deserved to be put through that. He didn't know how much time had passed by before he looked up again but when he did look up, he noticed something. She was smiling.

"Well what can I say, about time?"

"Huh, I sorry I don't understand your evil chants."

"Perry I may be a lot of things. Sarcastic, strong willed,-"

"Devious, manipulative, evil, eater of small children"

"The point is" Jordan interrupted him, half smile on her face. "Is out of all those things, stupid and oblivious is not on the list. You think I didn't notice those looks that you would give him, or the way you were so needy of him."

"I was not needy of him"

"Oh please, you ached for his approval. Ever since you met that snot nosed brat, you can't go a day without him."

"That is not true."

"Oh really. Then explain to me why you whined to me the entire time that I was visiting my mother before Jack was born about how you wished that DJ wouldn't be such a damn crybaby and come back to work for you. The Perry that I used to know would have been ecstatic to get rid of a clingy rug-rat hanging around him, but you weren't like that DJ."

Perry opened his mouth but quickly shut it again. He had to admit that Jordan was right about the way he treated J.D. He knew from the beginning that J.D was different, he cared and not just about the patients. He cared about his friends and everyone around him, treating everyone with the respect that they deserved.

_"A lot that got him"_ he thought to himself as his mind went back to Jordan. Could she really be okay with calling it quits, him leaving her? Would she try to keep their son away from him as payback for what he did? Would she be evil enough to use Jack as an ultimatum to keep him from J.D.

"Oh my God. You haven't even had sex with the boy yet and he has already gotten you whipped" Jordan laughed as she sat back in the chair, throwing her feet on the bed. She leaned back in the chair and looked at the man she used to love, still loved, will always love hell she didn't know.

She had to admit that a small part of her would always love Perry but she would be a liar if she said that their love was as if it was when they were first together. It was once raw, passionate but every since their divorce and their reconciliation, it seemed forced. Like they were trying to put a puzzle piece into a space that just didn't fit. If he was happy with someone else, she was fine with that but that boy had better be prepared to have a new one ripped every time he came around her.

"I'm sorry Jordan," Perry murmured as he placed his hand into hers, wrapping his fingers around hers slightly. "I never meant to hurt you but the truth is-I love him."

"You really love the boy don't you?" Jordan smiled, tightly grabbing his hand and leaning forward to kiss his cheek."

"Yeah I do"

"Well then what can I say except there is no way I am having a threesome with the two of you. Not saying that I couldn't go another round with DJ, it was good the first time"

"Jordan" Perry gritted as he yanked his hand away from hers and rolling over to his side.

"What" she smirked at him? "I'm just saying"

Perry felt a larger burden lifted from his conscious when Jordan smiled at him. He knew how it felt for someone you love to leave you for someone else. She had done it to him and even though he had forgiven her, he knew that he would never love her same again. The happiness that he felt lasted for just a minute when he came to the reality that the man that he loved was still out there with some crazy person who just might hurt him.

"I have to get out of here," he thought as he closed his eyes and thought about J.D, hoping that he was all right.

"Don't worry Per" she whispered aloud, as if she could secretly hear his thoughts. "You'll find him"

"That's what they keep telling me"

"Then maybe it's time to take your head out of your ass and listen for once. It just might do you some good.

"I will" Perry sighed as he just looked back up at Jordan, gratefully that she hadn't left his side.

* * *

J.D believed that it had been two more days that passed since Kenny had taken him. Since the cutting two days again, he had been quite pleasant. He hadn't threatened to do anymore-bodily harm to him, which J.D was thankful for but he hadn't let his guard down at all. His arms still ached from the cuts but the pain didn't last long. Kenny keep injected him with what appeared to be what they called at the hospital morphine. Still, once the drug wore off his arm starting hurting like a bitch. 

He was thwarted out of his thoughts when he heard Kenny come down the stairs with a washcloth and some warm water. He wearing that same sick smile that he flashed whenever he came close to J.D.

"Hey beloved" smiling as he stood in front of J.D, wiping the dried blood from his arms.

J.D hissed as the hot water hit his cut and bruised skin, biting the bottom of his lip at the same time. He didn't want to say anything to Kenny but was afraid that of what he would do if he didn't.

"Hello" J.D silently responded back.

"It's good to see that you finally learned some manners" he replied as he wiped up all the blood.

"Yeah, I guess I did"

"I bet you're wondering why I am doing this"

"Maybe you're planning to let me go" J.D replied, words pleading in his voice. The only response that he got was Kenny laughing in his face. The hope that he once had sunk back to stomach when he noticed that the thought was ridiculous in its own right.

"Let you go. Why would I do something like that when you promised that you would stay with me forever?"

"Then what are you going to do with me."

"I'm not going to hurt you" Kenny replied softly running his fingers across J.D's lips. "I would never hurt you when you didn't deserve it. I am cleaning you off for our date tonight."

"Date"

"Yes date. I feel that since we are going together for a long time, we deserve to go on a proper date."

"Are we leaving the house?"

"No silly" Kenny laughed as placed the cloth back into the water. "If I let you out of the house, you might try to escape."

"I won't, I promise"

"Right" smiling as he started to walk away and back up the stairs. "That's what Steven said and he tried to leave me. You want to know where Steven is now"

"Where" J.D gulped afraid to know the answer. There was something in Kenny's voice that told him that wherever Steven was now, it wasn't a good place.

"He's in woods, buried deep in the ground," Kenny laughed as he continued to walk up the stairs. "Just where you are going to end up if you disobey me in any way."

J.D eyes widen in horror at the sound of those words. He had killed before. He would kill again. J.D didn't know what he was supposed to think, what he was supposed to do. He was trapped and there wasn't any place for him to run. Sinking back to the ground, there was nothing that he could do to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. Now what had turned into a sick obsession could very well turn into a cold-blooded murder if J.D didn't play his cards right.

* * *

Two hours later J.D had awoken from a restless sleep to see that Kenny had now come back down to the basement and had candles lit everywhere. He was now what appeared to a black suit and had his hair slicked back. The light from the candles gave J.D just enough light to see that a tray of food was sitting on what appeared to be a furnace. The furnace appeared to one of those old fashion types that you lit by coals, making J.D believe that he was in a very old abandoned house. 

"Nice to see that you are awake" Kenny smiled as he made his way over to J.D.

"What is this?"

"It's for our date. Don't tell me you forgot."

"No, I didn't" stuttering as Kenny reached up and grabbed his hand. All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind. He had no idea what Kenny was planning on doing but those thoughts were rushed from his mind when he realized that he hand was freed from the handcuff.

"Good because that would have made me very upset, and you don't want to get me upset do you."

"No"

"Good again"

J.D watched as Kenny grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with his. He pulled his hand from his side and placed a kiss on his hand. He stiffened as Kenny's lips traveled from his hand to his wrist, all the way up to his arm. Kenny then proceeded to kiss his neck, making his way all the way around. J.D closed his eyes as Kenny placed his hands under his shirt and began to rub his chest. His hands felt like flesh burning acid on his skin, fingers where rough and cold. Not like the warm hands of Perry's that he gotten used to. He found that in this situation, thinking about Perry was the only things that keep him sane during this demeaning time. He was so busy thinking about Perry that he didn't notice that Kenny had stopped touching him but was now nibbling at his ear.

"You know J.D" he voice husky and shaky as he whispered in J.D's ear. "You skin is much softer than I thought. Just the touch of it is making me erotic. You don't know how bad I want you right now."

"What" J.D gasped as Kenny pressed his body harder against his. J.D could feel Kenny's erection through his scrubs pants. He bit his lip as Kenny started grinding his hips against his and moved his hand to the top of his pants and pushed his hand down them. J.D breathed sharply as Kenny began to stoke his penis up and down. That same skin burning feeling that was on his chest was now on his cock, making him feel like his was on fire.

"Please stop" J.D cried as he tried to keep himself from crying. He had never felt so violated in his life and it hurt him that Kenny was enjoying himself like this. Hurt him that a friend of his would take pleasure in watching him suffer.

"Why, I thought we were having fun"

"Please" pleading again, not looking his assaulter in the eyes. How could he, those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life, if he ever made it out of this hellhole alive.

"You know what you're right" removing his hand from J.D and backing away from him. "I made us a nice dinner and it would be a shame to waste it, don't you agree."

J.D couldn't bring himself to say anything as Kenny walked away from him and grabbed the tray from the furnace. Kenny sat down in front of him and ordered J.D to do the same thing. He came to realize the reason that Kenny let his hand free was so that he was free to eat his meal. The meal consisted of some spaghetti and garlic bread but it didn't matter. J.D wasn't able to keep anything down. It took all the power that he had to keep from crying but it was hard for him, especially every time that he closed his eyes. He kept picturing Kenny's hand all over him.

* * *

During dinner, J.D noticed that Kenny talked about how his mother treated him as a child. The conversation ranged from his father leaving him to his mother abusing him in different ways. He showed him scars from being burned, cut and a long scar on his stomach from where his mother stabbed him. He tried to swallow some of the food on his plate, demanded by Kenny of course, but found it hard because each swallow made him want to throw up. Although he only had a couple bites of food, he suddenly felt very drowsy and disoriented. He pushed his plate aside and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Oh, I see the tranquilizer is kicking in" Kenny smiled as he removed the plates from in front of them. He had been waiting for this long time, impatiently waiting for the drug to kick in. Seeing the man drunkenly trying to pull his ass up off the floor was now falling like a newborn baby walking for the first time.

"What…did you-do to me" J.D, stuttered as he tried to pull himself up from off the floor. His hands started to tingle as both his arms and legs began to grow numb. His body slid back down to the floor and he realized that he could hardly move at all.

"I just drugged you. I thought it would be easier for me."

"Easier to do what"

"This" walking back towards J.D and free his other hand from the chain. His arm fell down with a lump and his body slouched over to the side. Kenny dragged J.D from against the wall and laid him down against the floor.

Through his blurred vision, he could see something different in Kenny's eyes. Concentrating hard, he finally was able to identify what that look of longing was. Lust. His eyes longingly running across his body, knowingly undressing him with his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You know what I am doing" replying as he started kissing J.D across the check and neck, rubbing his hands across J.D's chest. "I brought you dinner, you put out."

"You can't do this"

"I can do anything that I want to do with you," Kenny laughed as he adjust his body on top of J.D's, being careful not to hurt him. He had been waiting for a long time and now that the moment was there, he was doing everything that he could to soak up the moment. He noticed that J.D had started to put up a fight so he quickly grabbed his hands, and pinned them to each side.

"Stop…don't" J.D started to cry as he began to wiggle his body to get Kenny off his but it wasn't any use. His body was pinned to the ground by the drugs and Kenny's weight. His mind raced with all kind of thoughts and he couldn't believe that this was happening to him. "No" he thought, it had to be a dream a horrible horrible dream. He closed his eyes and opened them again just to see the same picture. Him being pinned down to the ground while another man placed kisses across his jaw line.

"What; you don't like this" Kenny smirked as he lifted J.D's shirt and starting tracing his tongue across J.D's chest.

"I said stop" J.D tried to scream but it came out as a weak cry. He kicked out his legs to try to get Kenny off him but all he got in return was the younger man sitting harder on top of him, pinning him even more.

"Don't tell me what to do" Kenny growled as he reached up and slapped J.D hard across the face. He was sick of the doctor fighting against him, tired that he wouldn't do as he asked. Didn't he know that they both wanted this that it wasn't about him anymore? Steven had acted the same way and he had to be killed, he didn't want that to happen to J.D. He needed to feel him inside of him, needed to feel him around him. Taking the man's wrist again, he slammed them back to his sides and used his knees to spread J.D's legs apart. He was going to make J.D his completely and there was nothing that J.D could do about it.

J.D tried to throw up his hands to fight Kenny off again but just like before, it was no use. The drug was working fast in his body and soon he felt his eyelids beginning to droop. His face felt like it was on fire and that acid burning feeling had once again returned. He could feel hands rubbing all over his body, spreading his legs further apart and saliva being left all over him. He heard his voice cry out one last time but his plea fell on deaf ears Kenny wasn't budging.

He fought; god he fought so hard, trying to resist the drugs but he knew that he was only pausing the inevitable. Kenny was going to take his last ounce of dignity left by violating him in the worse way possible. Feeling the drugs and sleeping ness become stronger, J.D decided to stop struggling and give in. There was nothing that he could do as he felt a cool breeze cover his chest, his shirt being tossed to the other side of the room. The last thing that J.D could see before his eyes closed permanently was Kenny letting go of his hands and pulling down his scrub pants down to his ankles. The last thing that he heard Kenny say before it all went black were the words, "You're mine now."

* * *

So Kenny is indeed a twisted sick individual and I know some of you may hate me for what I have done but it was very hard for me to write something like this. It really was, it took a lot for me not to stop writing and discontinue this story. The next chapter will be up on Friday, since I have the day off. Thanks for reading 

"Ricka"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Well I said that I was going to post on Friday and today is Friday. Here is my lastest chapter and I have to tell you that it was hard to write but I pushed myself. I mean that I love my story to pieces but the thought of torturing an innocent person seems cruel but whatever. As long as my readers love it, I will write until I can't write no more.**

**Warning: This is a slash story and in some parts of this story there will be some guy on guy action. This will also contain major JDA and DCA and themes such as torture and sexual abuse. If you do not like this type of material then this story is not for you.**

**On to the Disclaimer

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own this show or the characters but some of the characters are my creation and belong strictly to me **

On to the Review Shout Out Corner

* * *

Usually I post comments to my reviews but for some reason Ffnet is acting like a bitch again and won't let me see my reviews so I will have to hit you up next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, snaps out to all you guys.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own this show or the characters but some of the characters are my creation and belong strictly to meUsually I post comments to my reviews but for some reason Ffnet is acting like a bitch again and won't let me see my reviews so I will have to hit you up next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, snaps out to all you guys. 

Turk sighed as he parked his car at the police department. It was something that came to be apart of his daily routine going to the police station to see if they had any more information about where J.D could be. Everyday for the whole seven days that J.D was missing, the police seemed to find no information about where he could be. Hoping that today was his lucky day; he sent a silent quick prayer to god and cut off the car. He slowing walked out of the car and into the entrance of the police station.

Inside the police station, Officer Timmons knew that J.D's friend was making his way inside the building. He knew this because the person had been coming into the station everyday for the past week now during the same time, asking the same question. Have you found my friend? He sighed and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. It pained him to give the man sad news stating that they haven't found any information on his whereabouts. Sighing again, he opened his office door and sure enough, there he was; standing there with hope in his eyes. Good news that maybe just maybe they had been helpful and found his friend. The men made brief eye contact and right then Timmons had told Turk that there wasn't any good news.

Turk eyes filled with a mixture of anger and tears and he walked over to Timmons and stood directly in front of him.

"It's been seven days" Turk hissed

"Mr. Turk I realize that it has been seven day and I promise-"

"What do you promise, huh. That you'll find him, that you're doing everything you can"

"We are doing everything that we-"

"It's not enough" Turk yelled causing the whole station to turn around and look at the two men arguing. Other officers saw the commotion that was erupting and rightly took their places to handle it if things got out of hand. Timmons signaled to the other officers that everything was fine and lead Turk into his office.

"That wasn't very smart" Timmons growled as he pushed Turk down in the chair in front of his desk and stood over him. " Did you forget that insulting an officer is against the law and you just happen to be in a police station."

"No I didn't forget" growling back and pushing the chair from underneath him. He had all that he could take from the damn police. He was worrying himself sick while they were playing around; J.D's life being uncertain.

"Then why the hell are you trying to get arrested."

"Maybe it will make your asses work faster on finding J.D. It has been seven days and you have found nothing. What the hell aren't you doing anything."

"I'm doing all that I can" Timmons finally yelled. "It's not my fault that every lead that we get comes up cold and there isn't any information on this Kenneth Rogers guy in the system. I have been working my ass off trying to find your friend."

"He's more than just my friend, he is like my brother. Is it so bad to want him back safe and sound and this crazy person behind bars. No it's not and it seems like no one gives a damn but me."

"Well face the facts that you are not the only one worried about the kid because I am too. He's just not my only case."

"What's more important than finding J.D"

"How about an eight year old girl that's been missing for the past three weeks who I know is already dead but the parents won't give up hope. A college woman that disappeared from her apartment last week and no one knows where she is. I am working my ass off trying to find these missing people and I have just about had it" Timmons yelled as he sat back down in his chair and placed his hands behind his head, letting out a soft blow.

Turk realized that the man was completely worn out from his work. He could see the bags that were formed under the man's eyes, drooping along with his sullen face. He no longer doubted that the man was doing all that he could to find J.D and there wasn't much more he could do.

"I'm sorry" Turk sympathetically stated got up out of the chair and walked over to the door.

"Don't worry about, it's what I sighed up to do." Timmons half smiled as he walked over to his file cabinet and took out some files. His sad expression once again returned as he sat back down.

"I'm not going to give up finding J.D but I hope that you find your missing people."

"In this job, hope is the only thing that keeps me sane."

Turk smiled once more and walked out of the office. He ignored the dirty looks that he was receiving from the other officers and proceeded to leave out of the door. He got back into his car and pulled out his cell phone to do the one thing that he vowed he wouldn't do ever. He dialed the number that he needed and after three rings, the person that he needed to speak to answered the phone.

"Devin, it's me Turk." he sighed as he continued to talk. "I need your help."

* * *

J.D was sore all over. Two days ago had to be one of the worst experiences in his life and he wanted nothing more than to turn over and die. Even though he couldn't exactly remember what had happened, he just knew what Kenny did. He had awoken, sweaty, sore and sticky all over his abdomen region. He wanted to vomit at the mere thought of Kenny doing that too him and wished that someone would put him out of his misery. Every ounce of hope and faith that he had was diminished after the rape. 

Rape. It was not a word that he ever thought would be associated with him. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have laughed at it but he couldn't. All he wanted to do now was cry. Cry at the thought of being tortured until he died, the thought of not knowing if Perry was okay or not. Cry at the simple thought that his life was over. Tears slipped from his eyes as he pulled on the chains with all of his strength, but if was useless. He couldn't escape, though he wanted to. He wanted to run, far away from this place and back to Perry, back to where he felt safe.

Safe. That wasn't a word that he would ever use again. How could he feel safe in a world where the people you call your friends, are the ones that would turn against you. True, he wouldn't call Kenny his best friend in the world but he was a friend no less. Was a friend. Now , now, he couldn't look at the Kenny without wanting to vomit. Bile sat as a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow. Tears blurred his vision as he looked up and thought he saw Kenny standing beside him.

"Please go away" crying as he hung his head back down. He couldn't face the man that had victimized him, taken away every ounce of dignity that he had.

"_Newbie"_

The sound of that voice using that name was enough to jerk J.D's head back up. Squinting through the tears, he realized that the figure was Perry smiling down at him. Using his dirty shirt to wipe away his tears, he smiled at the man that he loved.

"Oh my God" J.D cried out to the man in front of him. "You're okay."

"_You're not" _

Perry smiled as he bent down in front of J.D and grabbed his hand. J.D pressed his head at the warm gentle hand that grasped his. He turned his face to his and kissed the warm soft lips. It warm his body and he quickly forgot about the pain that was coursing through his body.

"You don't know how much I missed you" smiling as he pulled his lips away from the older man's who did nothing but smiled in return. "How did you know where to find me."

J.D watched as the man's smile quickly turned into a frown and how cold his hand felt against his. He saw the man's eyes were dim, not the bright blue one's that were there just a moment ago.

"_J.D I haven't found you. I don't know where you are"_

"What-but you're here and I-"

"_I'm not really here"_

"Yes you are, I'm looking right at you"

"_I am nothing more than a figment of your imagination." _image Perry smiled as he let go of J.D's hand and stood back up.

"No, you can't be" shaking his head back and forth, tears pouring his eyes again. Everything was supposed to right again, Perry was here to save him and now he was saying that he wasn't. How was that possible, even God wouldn't be that cruel.

"_I am J.D, I don't know where you are."_

"No. You came to save me and you are here to bring me back home."

_"I don't know where you are"_ Perry replied again as he began to walk back towards the darkness, smile still shone on his face.

"Yes you do dammit" J.D screamed pounding his fist against the wall. "You can't leave me here, you can't"

_"I'm sorry."_

"No, you have to save me. You promised that you wouldn't let anything happen to me and you did. You fucking promised me" screaming again at the disappearing figure going back into the darkness. He couldn't be leaving and yet he was. "Perry you can't be leaving me because you promised that you would protect me."

_"I'm sorry"_ was all the fake Perry said to him as he disappeared entirely. J.D silent tears turned into choking sobs and he put his head back into his knees. He was alone again and there was no one there to save him.

"You promised" J.D cried to himself as he began to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

Two hours later J.D was woken up with a start. He looked around the musty room and noticed that the furnace was lit, making the room unbelievably hot. He turned his head to the stairs and noticed Kenny was sitting on the steps watching him intently. There was an angry look on his face and he had appeared that he had been crying. 

"I see that you're awake." Kenny snarled as he strolled over to J.D, angry face still intact.

"What do you want to do to me now" J.D spat. "You want to drug me some more so that you can have your way with me, is that what you want."

"No" the man responded back standing next to the furnace, twirling something around inside of it. J.D eyes widen in horror as he realized what the long piece of metal was. "I've come to punish you."

"Punish me" J.D gulped, eyes never leaving Kenny.

"Yes punish you" Kenny snapped looking back at J.D. "You broke the most important rule of all. Never talk about that bastard who tried to take you away from me."

"I didn't talk about Perry"

"Do I look like an idiot to you. Do you think that I didn't hear you crying out his name."

"I wasn't"

"Please" scoffing as he twirled the rod again. " I heard you begging him to save you. Why do you want to leave me after everything that I have done for you."

"You've done for me" J.D screamed at the insane man. He had enough of Kenny playing the victim while he was the one suffering from abuse. "You kidnapped me, violated me in the worst way possible and you even stabbed the person that I love. I don't even know if he is alive or dead because of you."

"You don't love him, you love me. I love you and you love me, that's the way it goes."

"It would never go that way Kenny because I don't love you. I will never love you" J.D spat, kicking the wall behind him. "The only man that I love is Perry Cox and no matter what you do, I will always love him."

"Bastard" Kenny cried as a hot hand slammed against J.D's face. He then grabbed a fist of J.D's hair and slammed his head hard against the wall. The blow was so strong that it left a ringing in J.D's ear, causing his to hiss out in pain. "I give up everything for you and this is how you repay me. By talking about your ex lover in front of my face."

"No matter" he laughed as he let go of J.D and placed his hand on J.D's shirt, ripping it off in the process. "You will pay for what you done."

J.D watched as he walked over to the old style furnace and pull out the long metal rod. J.D realized that the metal rod was the same type that was used to brand cows. The end of the brander glowed like a fierce fire and before J.D could say a word it was placed roughly against his chest. Crying out in pain as burn through his flesh, heat spreading all over his body. The smell of burnt flesh quickly filled the dingy basement as the sound of laughter bounced off the walls.

He laughed as he watched tears fall from his lover's eyes, making him feel in even more control than he had ever had. He couldn't believe how easy it was to bring the boy to his knees, much easier than Steven was. The laughter subsided quickly as Kenny thought about Steven, the man who had started all this madness. Anger filled him as he remembered what Steven had did to him, deserted him in his time of need. Everything that was given up for the man was thrown back in his face like garbage. Pulling the brander off J.D's skin, he walked back over to the furnace and stuck the rod back in. He was not yet finished punishing his beloved.

J.D looked down at his wound through the tears in his eyes and saw the pink flesh. He saw Kenny thrust the rod back in and knew that it wasn't over, that it only just began. He had lied before when he said that all his hope was gone, because just hours before he had a dash. Now, that dash was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. The last sounds that filled the room was of him crying out in pain as the rod was placed against his skin again. The intensity was too much for the young man to handle and he was suddenly lost in a sea of unconsciousness.

* * *

Perry woke up from his bed with a start with a sudden wave of fear overpowering him. Sweat was dripping off his forehead, despite a fan that was blowing in his face. It was his first night back home in his apartment and it had been horrible. He had been tossing and turning all night and had only gotten about three of sleeps in total. The days since he had awoken had been nothing but an immense pain. Pain from the stab wound in his stomach and pain that J.D had not been found. 

No amount of pain killers could ever subdue the pain in his heart that he felt. Now on top of the pain in his side and heart, it felt as if his chest was on fire. Grabbing the pain relievers from his nightstand, he popped three without any water. Closing his eyes he tried his best to drift off back to sleep but J.D's voice crying out for help was the only thing that he could focus on.

* * *

He watched the older man slumped against the cold brick wall. He could still see the pain that flashed across the man's face ever time the hot rod was pressed against his skin. He tried to suppress the smile that formed on his lips every time his lover screamed in pain. It had hurt him to see Johnathan in pain but it wasn't his fault, it was his. He broke the rules and according to his mother when rules were broken; there had to be punishment. 

His mother. He had to laugh at the thought of the horrible mother that was once his mother. The laughter quickly turned to anger, remembering that demon priestess. She had done nothing but hurt him whenever she could. Kenny could remember countless hours that he spent locked in the hall closet all because he wanted a sandwich. Or all the times that she would hit him profusely with anything that she could get her hands on. How the teachers would constantly ask him if his family was okay when he came in class all covered with bruises and he had to lie to their faces. He dreaded going home everyday because he knew of the hell that he would go through when he got there.

Kenny shook those horrible memories of his mental mother and walked over to J.D. He sighed at the fact that he was still unconscious and touched his face. Shuttering at the touch, he quickly removed his hand from the man's face. He wondered how it was possible for a someone to send him reeling over the edge. He could still feel the way it felt to be inside J.D, the wholeness that it gave to his soul. Kenny knew that he needed to feel J.D again, getting the high that his body and mind needed. He had found that J.D had become an addiction for him and he was due for a fix.

"Damn" the thought to himself as he got up to walk away from J.D. Even though he wanted the boy, as bad as someone could want someone else he knew that he couldn't take the opportunity like this. He needed the young man to at least look respectable before he did anything else to him. Sighing, he grabbed the camera that he had brought downstairs and began to snap photos of the sleeping young man. He knew the police were looking for them and he knew that they would never find him, after all; technically he didn't exist. He just wanted to show everyone, especially Perry that J.D was always going to be his, no matter what no one did.

* * *

So there you have it Chapter 3. I gave you a little more insight into Kenny's past and I made J.D hallucinate that Perry was with him. Is he going insane, will he crack under the abuse. You have to keep reading to find out.

P.S. It still is very hard for me to write this stuff but I will keep pressing forward.

"Ricka"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: SO I know that promised to have this up on Tuesday but I was studying for my exams so what can you do. So here is the treat, I am going to post two chapters today instead of one. Yeah me. So here is chapter four but first you have to read the disclaimer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. That was easy.**

**Now one to the Review Shout Out Corner.**

* * *

**Review Shout Out Corner:**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They literally make my day. Thanks again.**

**Iriel  
Oh I can promise you that there will be a happy ending. It just may take a while to get there but please stick with me**

**  
UnitedPen  
Thanks and don't be nervous the best is yet to come**

**KyoSohmaLuver  
I know but I wanted my story to be different than the others that I have read. Thanks for the complimant. It makes me feel special that you like my story the best out of others. IT is such an honor.**

**CruelMistress**

**Thanks for the compliments**

**  
Samu  
I like the Jordan and Perry conversation the best. Yes Perry will be there for J.D if J.D will let him.**

**snow887**

**I sorry that happened but it went with the story. There won't be any action for a while but someone will be pushing for it.**

**dingus485  
Thanks for the review and please don't stop talking. I like my reviews because they all go to my head and makes me feel special.**

**  
Xlittle-pyroX**

**Thanks for the review. I like my second story too.  
snow887**

**Is it bad that I want Kenny dead too even though I am writing the story. Thanks for the review.  
**

**Star Future  
I'm sorry for being so cruel but it helped with the story. Perry is going to be upset when he finds the pictures and don't worry, J.D will be found soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Carla had had enough. Turk hadn't been to work in eight days and was being completely dismissive of her. Now, on top of everything else he had contacted someone that he swore he would never talk to again. Devin. Devin was one of his cousins who always stayed in trouble from doing all sorts of criminal activities. Hacking seemed to be one of his famous past times. She knew that he needed help but going as far as asking someone who had been in and out of jail for help was beyond ridiculous. Sighing she placed the charts on the counter and went go find her husband. He had come to the hospital earlier to ask Bob for more time off. Bob had reluctantly agreed to it but only after Turk promised to work in the free clinic for two months as well as his regular shift at the hospital.

She had finally found him, looking through his locker for something. Wanting to catch his attention, she slammed his locker closed and barely missed his fingers in the process.

"Carla" he shrieked at her putting his hand behind his back.

"Turk we need to talk"

"Look baby not right, I've got to go"

"Go where" she yelled at him blocking his path so that he couldn't get out.

"Carla please, Devin just called me with some information."

"Devin. You're still socializing with that criminal Turk."

"He's my cousin" Turk tried to reply but Carla cut him off.

"I don't give a damn if he's your cousin, Turk. He's a crook, a lying bastard that will drag anyone down with him if given the opportunity."

"Carla please, not now"

"Then when Turk" crying as tears began to blur her vision. She had only been married to her husband for a few months and their relationship seemed to be falling through the cracks. If she was so heart broken, she would laugh as she remembered Perry's first words to her when she had came back from her honeymoon.

"_The first year will be the hardest" _the words echoed inside her head and she turned her attention back to Turk who had somehow gotten passed her and was making his way down the hallway.

"Turk" she yelled again chasing after him and grabbing his hand to spin him around. Anger and tears had completely filled her eyes.

"What is it"

"Don't walk away from while I am trying to talk to you."

"Talk to me" Turk scoffed as he pulled his hand away and ran his hand over his head. Didn't Carla understand that he was J.D's only hope of being found. The police were doing all that they could but it wasn't enough. His best friend needed him and Carla wanted him to sit back and do nothing.

"Turk don't raise your tone with me"

"Then stop telling me what to do" Turk yelled. "I am trying to find J.D all on my own and it's hard. But do you know what is even harder, it's harder to do with you breathing down my neck."

"I'm not the bad guy Turk, I just want my husband back. Is that so wrong."

"I want my best friend back, is that so wrong."

"I'm not saying that it is but could you stop worrying about J.D for-"

"And what. Focus on you while J.D is out there at the hands of some maniac. I don't think so"

"That's not what I meant"

"I know what you meant" Turk hissed as he started to walk away again. "And you know what Carla J.D is more than just my friend, he's like a brother. And if I had to make a deal with the devil himself if it meant finding J.D and bringing him home safely I would do it."

"Turk I know what J.D means to you and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. I love J.D too you know"

"I know you do Carla" Turk sighed as he turned around to face her again. "Which is why I need to follow the lead that Devin gave me so I can bring out friend home."

"Fine" sighing realizing that nothing she could say would make him listen to her. She just grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on both of them and in return he kissed her cheek. "Follow your lead and find Bambi"

"Thank you" Turk smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips. "I knew there was a reason why I married you."

She waved goodbye to her husband and watched him run off to their car. She turned around to head back to her post when she stopped locked herself in a nearby closet. There, she let all the tears that she had been hiding from Turk onto the cold wet tile floor. Curling herself in a ball, she cried not only for her friend but for the man that she loved knowing that if J.D didn't make it out of this alive; her husband would be no more.

* * *

Turk walked out of the door and was surprised to see Dr. Cox leaning against his car. He hadn't seen the man since he had been released from the hospital a couple of days ago and had not spoken to him since J.D was taken. He had tried to convince himself that he didn't blame the older doctor for what happened but he had to admit that secretly, he did. Stopping short before he made it to the car, he cocked his head to the side to see if Perry was going to tell him what was going on. 

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Espinoza. I gotta tell you Gandhi while though I am proud of you for finally found a pair of testicles but to use them on Carla the same day that you get them, well what can I say. Mistake.

"Do you want something" Turk sighed as he started walking to his car again, unlocking his doors from the distance. He was surprised when Perry himself got into the passenger side of the car and locked his door.

"Seriously dude, what do you want" asking as he too got into the car and locked the rest of the doors.

"I want to come with you"

"You don't even know where I am going"

"I know you have information on how to find Michelle and I want in."

"Don't you think you caused enough trouble"

"I knew it"

"Knew what" Turk snapped as the placed his key in the ignition of the car.

"I knew that once I got better you all would blame me for what happened to Newbie."

"I don't blame you Dr. Cox"

"But you do think that it was my fault" Perry gritted, hitting his fist against the dash board.

"No-yes, maybe…I don't know alright"

"Why"

"Why what"

"Why would you blame me for what happened" Perry whispered to the young black doctor. It was already hard dealing with the feelings that he had let J.D himself, now on top of everything else Gandhi was blaming him too. Pain was evident in his eyes and he couldn't even force himself to look at the man.

Turk sighed as placed his hands on the steering wheel. He knew that it wasn't Perry fault that J.D was taken but he felt as though he needed someone to blame. Perry just seemed like the perfect target for his rage. "I don't blame you"

"Yes you do, it's all over your face."

"Okay maybe I am a little upset that your supposed to be the big bad Dr. Cox and you let J.D get taken"

"I didn't let him get taken Gandhi" Perry yelled, banging his fist against the dashboard. "If you remember correctly the guy slid a knife across my neck, drove a knife into my side; nicking my heart and causing me to need three blood transfusions. I haven't been to sleep since I woke up because I am scared to death that he is dead. On top of being scared, I'm mad as hell and not at the person I should be mad at. You want to know who I'm really mad at. I'm mad at myself because I was supposed to be the strong one and yet I stood by and watched him get drugged and thrown into a van, driving off right in front of me. So you don't get to be angry at me because you can bet your ass I have enough for both of us.

Removing his hands off the steering wheel and placing on the older man's shoulder, causing him to look up at him. Turk was able to see that the doctor had been crying. He couldn't believe that the man was actually crying over J.D and the anger that he felt inside subsided just a little.

"You really love him" Turk whispered as he removed his hand from the shoulder.

"More than I've loved anyone in my life, excluding Jack."

"You know he loves you too"

"He does or at least I hope he still does if he comes out of this thing alive."

"Don't say things like that" Turk replied as started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot. "We're going to find him and he will be okay. I have faith"

"I don't"

"Well I do, in fact I have enough faith for the both of us."

"If you say so Gandhi"

"I do. I really do."

* * *

Elliot had been sitting on J.D's bed. She had been there for the past two hours, eyes puffy and red from the constant crying. It was the first time in days that she had allowed herself to cry. When she first realized that J.D was missing, she cried at the thought of her friend being taken. Then she cried at the thought of him being killed and now. Now she cried because she just missed him. She didn't know whether he was alive or dead but she did know that she missed him. She had wrapped herself up in his sheets, hand curled around his pillow, listening to his stereo system. The music she had selected was sung by Journey but the words never seemed to reach her ears. Burrowing in further under the covers, she didn't even budge when she heard a knock at the door. 

"What the hell little brother, you aren't up yet."

Elliot threw the covers from her head and stared at the figure in front of her. It wasn't Carla or Turk but instead it was Dan Dorian, J.D's older brother.

"Hey Elliot, what are you doing in my brother's bed. Are you two at it again. It must be true what they say huh, third times a charm."

"Dan" Elliot gasped as she jumped up from the bed and pulled Dan into a spine breaking hug. Dan shocked just slowly pulled his hands up around her back to return the hug.

"Um Elliot, I know that we have slept together before but that train has sailed along time ago. Especially if you are with my brother."

"_Oh my God, he doesn't know" _where the only words that popped into Elliot's head. How could his brother be missing for seven days and nobody even bothered to tell him. How was she going to tell J.D's family that he was missing, she didn't even know if she could do it at all.

"Dan"

"So where is the little moosed up gerbil. I bet you're wondering why I am here but being his brother do I really need a reason. Oh course I do" laughing as he let go of Elliot and plopped down on the bed. "So you'll never guess that my mom is getting married again. Yeah I know, no surprise there; she's like on her sixth or seventh husband. I really don't know I lost count. Anyways me and J.D always take turns on who will be the one walking mom down the aisle and since I did it last time, it's now his turn."

"Dan, there's something…that I have to tell you"

"By the way, where is my brother. I have been calling him for like the past week and he hasn't answered once. Mom is getting married next week and she really wants him there and I kinda miss having Johnny around."

"Dan please, listen to me."

"What is it Elliot."

Tears invoked Elliot's eyes as he sat down beside Dan and placed her hand on top of hers. Dan looked at her with confusion in her eyes, wondering what was making the woman start to cry at the mention of his brother. True, he and his brother didn't get along very well but he had always made it known that he would be there for him whenever he needed him to be. Suddenly, as if he found the hidden image in one of those games on the back of the cereal box, he knew what Elliot was about to say.

"Elliot" Dan choked as he said the oncoming words. "Where is my brother"

"Dan I'm so sorry"

"Sorry about what, Elliot. What the hell is going on. Where the hell is my brother"

"He's missing"

"Missing, what do you mean missing" Dan yelled softly as he jumped off from the bed. Missing, his brother couldn't be missing. Children went missing, pregnant women go missing but his brother. His brother didn't go missing, there was no way that he could be missing.

"A couple of weeks ago…he started to receive-" Elliot stuttered as she tried to comfort Dan who just continued to shrug her off.

"I know about the freaky letters, gifts, and phone calls. He told me all about it. What I don't understand is why didn't anyone tell me."

"I thought Turk may have"

"No one called me Elliot" Dan screamed. "No one fucking told me that my brother, my god damn brother was missing. He's been missing for almost a whole damn week and no one bothered to call his mother and brother."

"Dan, please"

"Save it" Dan hissed, tears flowing steadily out his eyes. The words kept pounding in the back of his head like a drum. J.D was missing, his baby brother was missing and no one knew where to find him. A sudden wave of panic and dizziness swept across his body and the next thing he knew, he was falling back towards the bed.

"He can't be missing, he can't be missing" mumbling to himself as he laid his body across the bed.

"Dan I'm so sorry."

"Please Elliot…tell me that this is a joke. Tell me that my brother is alive and alright. Tell me that he just wanted to get back at me for the time that I told him that a laxative was actually dark chocolate. Tell me that dammit." his eyes glistened with hope and fear.

All she had to do was say those words and his world would be right back up. He looked in her eyes and noticed that the tears that she had been crying was not those of joy but of sorrow. That's when he knew that she was telling the truth, that his brother had been taking and no know to where. He felt like he couldn't breath, all the air had been stolen out of the room. His eyes stung from the fresh tears that were forming in his eyes and he did nothing to stop them. After all those years of telling J.D to go away when they were kids, he had finally gotten his wish. He brother was gone and now all he wanted was for him to come home.

* * *

Elliot watched as the older man took the position on the bed that she had once held. He grabbed the pillow and placed it over his head, clenching it tightly as though he thought it would be ripped away from him. Salty tears flowed onto the already stained pillow onto the man's hand. They cried in silence for a long time until Dan's mumbling brought her out of her haze.

"I have to tell me mom" he sobbed, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

"I know"

"I have to tell her that J.D's missing and that she needs to cancel her wedding."

"Dan"

"I have to tell her that it's my fault. That I didn't protect him like I was supposed to, like she promised me too."

She couldn't do anything but crawl into the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Where she once thought that no one could understand the pain that she was going through, she realized that it was nothing than that of a blood relative grieving for a lost of a loved one. Elliot let him cry on the pillow while whispering words of hope in his ears. It was the only thing that kept her going and she prayed that it would be the one thing that kept Dan hoping. Hope, she realized, was the only thing that they had to hold on to and without it she knew that no one would survive the outcome.

* * *

So you see I brought Dan into the picture because other stories I have read no one ever tell J.D's people about the things that happen to him. So I figure that they have a right to know to so look forward to Dan going through something when it comes to his missing brother. He might not come out of this thing alive. 

"Ricka"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: So I promised you two chapters so you got two chapters. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing show because if I did I wouldn't have to take an exam at three. I would be chillin in the bahamas with Zach, John, and Donald. Ladies eat your hearts out.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kenny had left his place after he finished taking his pictures of J.D. Before he left, he had checked on J.D and saw that the young man was still unconscious. He had felt for a pulse and realized that there was one but it was very weak. He needed some medical attention but he refused to take him to the hospital. He realized that if he couldn't take his lover to the hospital, he would bring the hospital to him. 

He walked up to the run-downed apartment building and quickly climbed the stairs and tapped on the apartment door. A woman opened it in her late seventies, a little girl standing right behind her.

"Oh hello Kenneth what brings you by." she smiled as she gave the young man a hug and ushered him inside. He smiled as he picked up the girl and swung her around. She laughed when he put her down but quickly grabbed his knees, making sure not to let go.

"Well I came by to see my little Susie Q. It's been a while since last hung out."

"Uncle Kenny, I missed you so much."

"You did" Kenny

"Un huh" she smiled at him. "I asked daddy about you but he said that you couldn't come over because you were sick."

"Sick"

"Yeah" shaking her head up and down. "He said that you were too sick to come over here anymore."

"Well I was" he lied as he bent down to the girl's level. "But then I went to the hospital and got all better."

"To the hospital where you work at."

"No I had to go to a different hospital because I needed different type of medicine."

"Oh. So are you all better now."

"Susie Q, I have never been better"

"Uncle Kenny" she groaned. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Why yes I do, Susie Q. It's my nickname for you"

"That rhymed Uncle Kenny" she laughed as she threw her small hands around his neck, forcing him to pick her up. He placed the girl on his side and made his way back to the kitchen where the old woman had taken her seat. While she wasn't looking, he walked up behind her and stuck a filled needle inside her neck.

Susie watched as the older woman gasp and touches the side of her neck, where the needle had stung her. She didn't know what her Uncle was doing and for the first time in her life, she was scared. The fear was eventually washed away when she saw her Uncle Kenny place her down to the ground and picked up the old woman. He walked over to her father's bedroom and placed her neatly on the bed.

"What are you doing to Ms. Summers Uncle Kenny?" she asked with confusion

"Well" he smiled, placing a blanket over her body. "She called me and told me that she had some trouble sleeping and if I could bring her some medicine. I told her that it would be a good idea if I gave her some medicine and watched you for the rest of the day, until your daddy comes home."

"Oh-okay"

"Good" he replied as he picked her up again and carried her out of the room. "Hey do you want to go get some ice cream."

"Yeah" she squealed in delighted and jumped down out of his hands to grab her coat.

"You have to be very quiet; you don't want to wake Ms. Summers."

"Sorry" she whispered as he grabbed her hand and began to walk out of the door. He picked the girl up and walked towards the elevators.

"When we come back are you going to talk to my daddy?"

"I am because guess what"

"What"

"Your Uncle Kenny needs a favor and only he can help me."

* * *

Perry and Turk finally arrived at the waffle house where Devin was supposed to meet them. It was about an hour away from the hospital but Turk didn't care, just as long as he got information on how to find J.D. They pulled up to the restaurant and Turk immediately saw his cousin. Both men got out of the car and Devin came to the front of his cousin's car. Perry snorted at the sight of Devin, who sported a long scar on the side of his face, as he pulled off his sunglasses and gave Turk a high five. 

"Hey man" the young man smiled as he put his hands back into his pockets.

"Devin, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was surprised when you called me but you sounded like it was an emergency so I was like what the hell, I'll help you out."

"Thanks man. You don't know how much I appreciate this and if you ever need anything-"

"I need a thousand dollars."

At the mention of the money, Turk's smiled dropped off his face. Perry watched as the man's hand curled up in a fist at his side.

"A thousand dollars Devin" Turk hissed at his cousin. "I thought you were only going to charge me 500."

"Look, no offense alright but I decided that I couldn't lower my rates just for you."

"We're family and you owe me for all the times that I stuck up for you"

"Family doesn't mean anything to me if I can't pay rent. Now I need a thousand dollars."

"Devin please, I need your help" Turk pleading. He knew that he shouldn't have trusted his cousin but he was desperate. He needed all the help that he could get, even if it meant lower his standards and going to a common criminal.

"Chris I know that this J.D dude is your friend but you know how things come up. I need the money."

"Devin I don't have that kind of money." Turk lashed out at his cousin, pounding his fist into the side of his car.

"Ain't you a doctor? I know you making an ass of money at that fancy hospital that you work at."

"I may be a doctor but I don't make that kind of money. Did you forget that I just got married and I have bills that need to be paid?"

"I don't care man, I need money too. So either you pay up or the information stays with me."

While Turk was arguing with his cousin, he didn't notice the cold menacing stare that Perry was giving Devin. Suddenly, without warning or anybody seeing, Perry crept up behind Devin and with two strong hands, pushed him hard against the hood of the car; twisting the man's arm around his back. Turk jumped back in shock, never seeing the man so angry before and afraid of what he might do.

"Chris, what the hell" Devin grunted only to be pounded into the car harder.

"Now you listen and listen well. I am growing oh so tired of your little swindle that you are running on your cousin. What I can also say is that I am disgusted that you are even thinking about charging your cousin for committing a crime but right now I could care less about that two of you." Perry hissed, not removing his hands from the young man. He held the man's body steadfast against the car, daring him to move. Because of the position that he had the boy in, a sharp pain ran up and down his stomach region but Perry ignored it. He would do anything for J.D, even if that meant he had to suffer through any amount of pain.

"What I do know," he continued. "Is that you have some information about finding someone that means the world to me so here is what you are going to do. You are going to tell us everything that you found out about Kenneth Rogers or so help me God I will hurt you in the worse way possible."

"I ain't scared of you."

"You better be because if you don't tell us what you know, it won't be pleasant for you at all." growling as he banged Devin again against the hood of Turk's car.

"Chris" he hissed. "You gonna let him do me like this. I thought we were family."

"We may be blood Devin but right now we are nothing but twp people seeking information and will do whatever it takes to get it." smiling as he walked over to the car and crouched down in front of him, patting him on the back. "So what's it gonna be. You are going to tell us what we need to know."

"And if I don't"

"Then I will let Dr. Cox here kick your ass and trust me he can. Dude benches like 180 pounds. Payback a bitch ain't it."

Turk smiled as Perry pinned his cousin down harder onto the car. If it had been another person hurting his cousin, in a different situation, Turk would be the first one to stick up for his family. For a spilt second Turk felt bad that he was letting Perry do this to his cousin but like he had told Carla earlier, he would sell his soul to the devil. From the looks of things, it looked like he already did.

"Alright man" Devin sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew that he had no choice and realized that it must have been important to his cousin if he was resulting to violence.

"What do you know?"

"I ran a security check on the name that you gave me and got a bunch of people who have the name Kenneth Rogers. Needless to say, it is a very common name. So anyways, I hacked into a few more records and used the social security number that you gave me from his work application. I found some files on the man but I ran into a problem while I was searching for any information about him."

"What was the problem?" Perry growled.

"The name and the social number belong to a Kenneth Rogers but the problem was that that Kenneth Rogers is dead."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying" sighing in frustration as Perry eased up on him a little. "I'm saying that the man that kidnapped your friend name isn't Kenny Rogers."

"Well if his real name isn't Kenny Rogers, then who the hell is he." Turk asked.

* * *

He walked up to his apartment door and placed the key into the lock. It had been a long night and he just wanted to relax at home. He knew that it wouldn't last long because as soon as he woke up from his nap he would have to work at his second job. Sighing, he unlocked the door and was confused by the lack of noise that what coming from his apartment. He walked into the living room and noticed that something was off; no one appeared to be home. Fear tugging at his heart, he ran for his phone and picked it up when someone came from out of the corner of his kitchen. Startled, the phone slipped from his hand and before he had a chance to grab it, a cold end of his gun was pointed in his face. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see an old friend," the voice answered back, not removing the gun from the man's face.

"Get out Kenny."

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend. I thought we were closer than that." Kenny smiled walking closer to the man.

"You were my best friend before you did what you did." he spat back. "You almost killed a doctor and you're keeping another one hostage only God knows where."

"So I assume that Perry lived. What will it take to get rid of that man?"

"You really are sick"

"I'm not sick," growling in response as he took the gun, smacking the side of the gun against the man's cheek. "I just want what's best for me and my beloved."

"You call that love. You kidnapped him and are keeping him hostage. I can only imagine what you are doing to him."

"I hope you have a very active imagination." Kenny smiled.

His eyes widen with horror. Was his really that sick, would he do something like that to another human being. "What did you do to him?"

"What haven't I done to him?"

"Oh my God" sliding down onto the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's it, I'm calling the police."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I'm not scared of you Kenny."

"Have you noticed anything different when you came in?"

He looked around his apartment and indeed noticed that something was missing. There were no toys on the floor or a hollering seven year old asking her daddy to take her to the park. There was no smell of fresh baked goods, sitting on his table waiting to be eaten. Then that when he realized what Kenny was talking about

"Where is she?"

"Who, Mrs. Summers. I think that she is taking a nap on your bed." Kenny laughed, scratching his head with the gun. "I mean sleeping on the job; you really ought to fire her."

"Don't play with me dammit, where the hell is my daughter" lunging at Kenny but was quickly stopped when the gun was placed back in his face. He wondered how it was possible for his blood to run cold, while his head flushed hot with fever.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"What have you done?"

"I did what I needed to do to get help and you were my only option."

"Why me"

"Because you have leverage and you are the only one that I knew won't go to the police."

Tears flushed the man's eyes at the thought of his daughter be used as advantage. Kenny was capable of murder, which he knew for sure. What he wasn't sure of was would the man hurt his child. "Where is she?"

"She's safe" Kenny replied. "And she will remain that way if you do what I ask."

"And if I don't"

"I think you already know the answer to that" sliding his finger across his throat and letting out a horrific laugh.

"You don't have hurt her"

"And I won't" growling as he pushing the man back over the arm of the chair. "As long as you follow the rules."

"What do you want for me?"

"I need you to steal me some medical supplies from the hospital. I need some antiseptic and gauze plus some bandages. I also need a refill of some Oxycodone and tranquilizer pills."

"What did you do to him?"

"That's none of your concern. Your only concern is the safety of your daughter and if you don't do as I say, she won't be safe any longer."

Thoughts raced through his mind about the safety of his daughter. She was everything to him and he couldn't imagine his life without her. Sighing and hanging his head in defeat, he knew what he had to do.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Like I said before, I need some medical supplies and I also need you to drop something off for me."

"What"

"These" shoving an envelope in his chest and smiling in the man's face.

He opened the envelope and nearly vomited at the sight before him. The envelope was filled with pictures of J.D covered in burns and cuts. He could see that he was handcuffed at the wrist and his skin was covered in blood and dirt. The bright smile that once lit his face was gone and his eyes hung low. He looked like everything had been taken from him and all hope was lost from his face. It took all his strength that he had from throwing up all over the floor.

"Why are you doing this to him, what has he done to you." he cried dropping the pictures to the ground, unable to look at them any more.

"He broke my rules and I had to punish him." Kenny sneered as he picked up the pictures and threw them back at the man. "And I will do the same to Susanna if you don't do what I say. Nevertheless, I do request that you follow these rules. You will drop off my supplies at the place that I tell you too, never try to follow me because I will know and one more thing. Don't tell a soul. If you do, I will make sure that you will never see your daughter again.

"I'll be in touch" he replied as he walked away from him. He watched the man walk to his door but not before giving him a quick wave and an evil smile. The man could do nothing but wipe away the tears that had escaped his eyes. He knew that he couldn't fall apart now because his daughter's life was on the line, and nothing was more important than his daughter was.

* * *

In and out of consciousness. That is all that he had been doing since the burning. Day and night seemed to co-exist with each other, neither one had any difference anymore. The darkness was always around him when his eyes were open or closed. They were closed at the moment, not wanting to see how badly his body had looked. J.D had once taken pride in his doughy physique but now when he looked at it he wondered if he would ever look at him the same again. He wondered if Perry would ever want him again. 

"_**Probably not"**_

He knew that some of his cuts were probably infected; he could feel the bacteria eating away at his skin. The air was so damp from the furnace being on and his torn clothes were sticking to him and his burns. His hair fell limp over his face as his wrist fell limp to his side. His skin was peeling from the branding and the pain was becoming more insufferable with each passing moment. He needed some medical attention but there was no one around to help him. God he needed Perry now more than ever.

"_**But he's not here"**_

He finally opens his eyes and the darkness and saw that the darkness had surrounded him once more. He wanted to cry but there were no more tears left in his eyes. Slumping his body against the wall, he just laid his head against it. J.D wondered how long he had been gone, who was out there looking for him. Did his friends miss him, were they worried about him, praying that he would come back safely.

"_**Not likely." the voice responded again, this time closer to him.**_

His head snapped up and he focused his eyes at the corner. The voice that he was hearing was clear, like it was near. Then he saw the outline of something, a body made his way over to him and sat down beside him.

"This isn't real, you're not real

"_**Please Johnathan, I am real"**_

"No you're not; I'm hallucinating from my conditions"

"_**You're not hallucinating. I am here and I'm telling that no one is looking for you."**_

"You're lying"

"_**Oh am I. You've been gone for eight days and they haven't found you yet."**_

"They're looking-"

"_**Please" the echo of laughter filled the space. "No one gives a damn about you. They never have and they never will. Face it buddy, you might as well give up and die. It's all you have left going for you."**_

Tears finally made their way to his eyes and he found himself crying again. Could he be right, that his friends didn't care about him? "No" shaking his head back and forth, denying what the voice said. His friends loved him; they were going to be there for him when he came out of this alive.

"My friends care about me" J.D spat back but was only met by laughter.

"_**Oh my God, you're a riot you know that. I mean come on, look at you. If by some miracle of faith they find you, they will never treat you the same again. Not Turk, not Carla or Elliot. Not even Perry."**_

"Perry does care about me, he loves me," J.D growled back in return.

"_**No, he saw you when you were vulnerable and he took advantage of that. Now that you're gone, he's probably off somewhere fucking his wife through the mattress. He never did tell her about you two did he? I wonder why, maybe he was ashamed of what he was doing."**_

"He wasn't ashamed; he didn't care if people knew or not because-"

"_**Because what" the voiced yelled back at him, standing and began to pace back and forth across the floor. "Because he said that he loved you. That was bullshit and you know it. He doesn't love you in fact he probably can't stand you because you're weak. You let him almost kill Turk and Elliot. You let him stab Perry and you pathetic weakling-you let yourself be taken. So now you're here getting tortured and raped while you're friends are out having the time of their lives."**_

"You're lying."

"_**Well I could be getting over my head about Perry. For all we know he could be dead."**_

The word ringed in J.D's ear like a drum. Dead, Perry couldn't be dead, not yet. He still needed him, loved him even. How could the man he loved be dead, that was just not possible.

"_**Oh course its possible" hearing his thoughts. "He got stabbed and is probably dead, all because of you."**_

"It's not my fault." J.D whispered.

"_**Look J.D" the figure replied crouching down to J.D's level, staring him straight in the eyes. "You can say that till the cows come home but the truth will always remain the same. You're the reason this has happened and you won't make this out of this alive. So how about you do everyone a favor and die already. It would really be for the best."**_

"You're lying…this isn't my fault." closing his eyes, pulling his knees to his chin as he continued to cry.

"_**How could I be lying." the voice stood up and walked away back to his corner. All J.D could see was the white of his visitor's eyes and the smile that shone through the darkness. "After all, I'm you aren't I."**_

J.D watched himself disappear back into the darkness and realized that he was right. It had been his fault that his friends were hurt. He was the reason that Perry could be lying in a hospital bed, clinging to life. No matter what he tried to tell himself, it wouldn't change the fact that nothing was every going to be the same again. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the voice of a new person in the room.

"Hey mister, are you alright."

* * *

**So I brought in two more people in this story that are invovled by chance. Susie and her dad. And don't think that you have seen the last of J.D number 2, he plans to stick around for a while and he may be the link between life and death for J.D. Thanks for reading**

**"Ricka'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: I know that it has been a while since I posted the last chapter but what can I say, work is holding me back. Anyways I think that My Capture is making it's way to the end but don't worry there is another story that will be involved making this a trilogy. I won't give it away but there will be a huge cliffhanger at the end of My Capture and someone might even die. Main character I don't know, I haven't decided yet but it will still be a huge cliffhanger.**

**Now on to the Disclaimer**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs but boy did I wish I did. **

Now on the Review Shout Out Corner

* * *

Review Shout Out Corner

So for the last two chapters that I posted I didn't get many reviews but the ones I did get I loved him. Like I said before, I like the reviews that people leave but they are not everything. People don't have to review every time they read the newest chapter and I'm okay with that. Just stay loyal and read my story religiously. Thanks.

**GothiKayra**: **I guess I'm like reading crack. You're addicted to my story and I love that. Does that make me a boasty person, I think not. Thanks for reading and I hope you become more addicted when I post the third one.**

**psychotic KAT: ****Thanks for reading it and don't feel bad that you didn't review earlier. I'm just glad that you finally read it.**

**Star Future: ****Oh I must warn you JD number 2 won't be shaping up anytime soon. I will tell you that he will be a major character in the third story and just might send J.D over the edge. Don't worry Dan isn't going anywhere soon and maybe just maybe his mom might be coming in the mix soon. **

**KyoSohmaLuver: ****Susie will be a major part of J.D's escape and just because someone works at a hosptial doesn't mean that they are a doctor (hint, hint) **

**Xlittle-pyroX: **Queen of Cliffhangers remember. My story wouldn't be the same without them. Thanks for reading.

Now on to Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

I do not own Scrubs but boy did I wish I did. Now on to Chapter 6I do not own Scrubs but boy did I wish I did.Now on to Chapter 6Chapter 6 

They sat inside the restaurant waiting for Devin to tell them more about Kenny or whoever the hell he was. Devin had decided to cooperate and they were inside buying him lunch. He had just got finished eating his BLT and was about to tell them what they wanted to know.

"Are you going to tell us who Kenny really is or are you going to slurp on that milkshake some more."

"Is he always this aggressive" Devin asked.

"If you don't tell him what he wants to know it will get worse." Turk smirked.

Devin eyes widen at the thought of Perry roughing him up some more so he decide that he better spill.

"As you know, if Turk has said anything about me; I make my business in computer engineering"

"I thought you were a hacker."

"Yeah but computer engineering and computer decoding sounds better." Devin laughed. "Anyways I already told you about the Kenny Rogers that was dead. Turned out that he was some homeless guy who died about a year ago in San Diego."

"So how was "Kenny" able to become Kenny if he's not really Kenny." Turk asked confused. After all the background checks that he had to go through to work at Sacred Heart he wondered how Kenny was able to slip under the radar.

"Well checking it out, I made a few calls and talked to some people who knew the real Kenneth Rogers. They say that he was friends with a dude name Walter Adams who lived in the same homeless shelter that he did. They also told me that one day he just didn't come back on night. About three days later they found his body in a back alley somewhere. The last person that they saw him with was Walter, who had also went missing at the time."

"So your saying that Kenny is actually a man named Walter." Perry asked.

"That is actually what I'm saying and that's not all. It turns out that Walter was wanted for questioning pertaining to the disappearance of a doctor named Steven Walsh."

* * *

At the sound of this Perry and Turk both looked at Devin; panic filled their eyes. If Kenny or Walter was wanted in the disappearance of another doctor then it lessen the hope that they would find J.D alive. 

"This is bad." Perry whispered as he rubbed his eyes; trying to keep himself from crying. With each passing day that J.D stayed missing, his hope of finding him never faded. Now, with this new information his hope had started to diminish.

"What happened to Steven." Turk finally asked.

"The police don't know because they never found his body. He just stopped showing up for work and his family never heard from him again."

Turk just sighed as he cousin finished drinking his drink and look down at his cell phone. Turk himself was about to say something else when his own phone went off.

"Hello"

"Turk, it's Elliot"

"Elliot now is not a very good time."

"Well then you need to make it a good time because Dan's here."

It took Turk a moment a register who exactly Dan was but when he did his stomach dropped deeper in his stomach. "Dan"

"Yes Dan, you know J.D's brother" Elliot hissed through the phone. "The brother that you forgot to call and tell him that his brother was missing."

"Oh my God Elliot I forgot, honestly I did. I'm sorry"

"You don't have to say that to me but Dan on the other hand is a different story."

"Put him on the phone."

"Well you see there's a problem. You know how Dan stayed in the bathtub when his dad died. He's done the same thing again only this time, he has barricade himself in the bathroom and now no one can get in."

"Elliot"

"Save it Turk because my shift starts in an hour. You need to come back here as soon as possible and find a way to fix this before he hurts himself.

Elliot hung up the phone and Turk sighed once again. How could he forget to inform J.D's real family that he was missing. They cared about him just as much as he did and this was not the way that they should have found out.

"Who was it"

"It was Dan, he's in town."

"Nice of him to show up eight days to late" Perry gritted his teeth as he spoke the words.

"Actually I forgot to call and tell Dan and J.D's mom what happened."

"What. Gandhi how could you be that stupid."

"It's not like you picked up the phone and told them about it."

"I'm not his best friend nor do I know his family the way that you do." snarling as he got up from the table. He realized that this wildfire just got gasoline added onto it and the blaze was burning everything in its sight.

"Where are you going."

"We have to go home and try to keep Dan from killing himself. If I know him by now he is probably so far gone that he's close to it."

Turk could do nothing but agree. He too got up from the booth chair and made his way back to the car. Devin followed the two men out and went to walk to his car.

"Hey kid" Perry shouted as he walked over to the young man. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he pulled out five hundred bills and placed them in the kid's hand.

"Thanks-for everything"

Before Devin could respond, Perry had already made his way back to Turk's car and the two of them pulled out of the parking lot to try to keep the other Dorian alive.

* * *

J.D opened his eyes and noticed a little girl standing in the room with him. She had long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, clutching a doll in her hands. Her eyes looked surprised and scared all at the same time. 

"Are you okay mister" her voice rang out again.

"Who are you" J.D managed to say not wanting to scare the girl any further.

"My name is Susanna but most people call me Susie."

"Susie-how did you get down here."

"My Uncle Kenny brought me here."

"Where is he at now"

"He left to go get my dad. He promised to take me to go get some ice cream but instead he brought me here. I really want to go home now."

"Susie" J.D whispered. "Has Kenny hurt you"

"No" she replied back, shaking her head. "But sometimes he yells at me when I do something bad and that makes me scared. Do you need some help"

J.D had wanted to say yes to her question but knew that he couldn't. She was a pawn in Kenny's game and he couldn't risk her getting hurt because of him. So instead he decided not to get her involved.

"No" whispering as he shook his head no. "I don't need any help."

"Then why are you tied up."

"Because…me and your Uncle Kenny are playing a game." J.D quickly lied, not wanting to say anything to scare her.

"What kind of game are you playing."

"Just a game that we made up. You should go back upstairs and play"

"Okay" she smiled as she turned around to go back upstairs. She looked back down at the man chained to the wall and saw sadness in his eyes. Even though she was only seven she knew that something was wrong. It was one of the things her dad always said that she was, observant and right now; something to her didn't feel right. She didn't worry though because she knew that her dad would be their to protect her if something went wrong.

* * *

He walked back in the hospital with only one thing on his mind; getting his daughter back from Kenny. The demands had been very simple. Mail off the photos and steal some medical supplies from the closet. It would have been easier if there weren't camera's everywhere recording every time someone went in and out of the supply closets. Keeping calm, he walked to the closet that was further from other people and walked inside. Pulling the bag out of his pockets, he began to stuff them with gauze and everything that he thought Kenny could use. 

After he was finished, he quickly slipped out of the closet making sure that no one else was around. Sighing happily, he walked out of the closet but before he could make it out of the hallway, he bumped into someone.

"Oh my God I am so sorry"

"That's okay" he replied back, trying to recover from the run in. He tried to walk away but he realized that he had dropped his bag on the ground.

"What are you doing with this."

"I-um" His mind was a total blank because he didn't know what to say. How could he tell someone that Kenny had been victimizing J.D, especially when it was his friend.

"You were what, stealing from the hospital."

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid. I just needed some of this stuff for my daughter. She burned herself yesterday and I don't have much money to bring her to the hospital."

Elliot looked at the man and decided that it was alright to let him go. It's not like she hadn't stolen supplies from the hospital when she needed to use them at home. Plus she trusted the cafeteria worker so she had decided to cut him some slack.

"Okay Michael but you better be glad that it was me that caught you and not someone else. You could have been in big trouble."

"Thanks Dr. Reid" Michael smiled as he bent down to pick up the bag. He was glad that she didn't press the matter any more because the life of his daughter was on the line.

"No problem Michael, you're a good guy and you deserve a second chance."

"If you only knew" Michael thought to himself as he walked away from the doctor. He felt lower than scum right now and there was nothing that he could do about it.

* * *

Turk and Perry arrived back at Turk's apartment to find that Elliot had already left and Carla was no where to be find. Walking to the bathroom door, they heard the shower running and the door was locked. Turk walked up the door and began to knock ludly. 

"Dan, you in there"

"Where else would he be Gandhi, out taking a run."

"I'm just trying to make conversation" Turk hissed as he knocked on the door again.

"Go away" they heard Dan cry on the inside.

"Dan, please I'm sorry."

"Go away Christopher" yelling at the top of his lungs. How dare Chris come here and try to act like everything was okay. Nothing was okay; nothing would be okay until his brother was back home where he could see him.

"Dan" Turk replied. "I'm sorry that I didn't call and tell you what was going on. It just-slipped my mind."

"Slipped you mind. How could it just slip you mind dammit. Last time I checked Johnny was my brother, not yours."

"Dan I know that J.D is your brother-"

"Really because sometimes it doesn't feel like it. How come the police didn't tell us what was going on. Does J.D hate us that much that he told the police not to call."

"Dan you know that's not true."

"I know, you probably told them not to call." Dan yelled again. "Just go away."

"Not going to happen Danny boy so how about you open this door and let us in." He was tired of Dan's childish behavior and he was going to put a stop to it.

"Well if it isn't the great Dr. Cox. I bet your happy that he's gone right. It's what you wanted from day one isn't it."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever" scoffed Dan. " I know that you are nothing but a jackass and J.D must be out of his damn mind for every looking up to you."

"You need to shut the hell up. Like I said you don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't scare me Perry. I can say whatever the hell I want and right now I want to say that you are the biggest bastard that I have ever laid eyes on."

"Dan"

"No, it's true. You don't care about Johnny, you never did. So whatever you have to say to me stuff if because I don't care."

"I care about your brother Dan." Perry hissed. "I've been trying to help find him since his disappearance so don't you dare tell me that I don't care about him."

"Well you may care about my brother but I love him"

"I love him too" yelling at the door.

Silence was all that was heard after Perry yelled his declarations of love about J.D at Dan. The shower was turned off and the lock on the bathroom clicked open. Perry and Turk walked into the bathroom to see a soaking Dan in the bathtub shivering. He turned his head over at the two of them and they saw the fear in his face.

"What do you mean you love my brother" Dan stammered.

"What do you think it means, I love J.D"

"Love how-I mean do you love him like a friend or something"

"Or something"

Dan's eyes widen at the at the words that slipped from Perry's lip. He had also had a feeling that J.D had a crush on the older guy, simply by the way he looked up to him. Like a friend but as if something more was hanging in the background. He would have never guessed that Perry would the one who would ever return the feelings. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"You love my brother"

"Yes"

"When did this happen; how did this happen."

"About a month ago. We kissed and it just went from there."

"Do you really love my brother" Dan asked seriously. "Because I swear to God if you hurt him-"

"Why does everyone assume that I'm going to hurt him" Perry yelled.

"Because dude you can be an emotionless bastard sometimes and J.D is the exact opposite. It doesn't take much to hurt his feelings and you have done some damage to him in the past."

"Who asked you Gandhi"

"You wanted to know, I told you. Just be glad you haven't got the talk from me."

"Yeah and why is that"

"Because I work with you and I know where you live. If you hurt J.D I can easily find you and beat your ass." Turk smirked.

"Is that right"

"Yeah it is"

"Hey" Dan yelled. "Can we please get back to me please. As I was saying if you hurt my brother I will hurt you."

"Dan, I love your brother; more than anyone that I have every been with and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"I believe you" Dan whispered as he sunk lower in the tub.

"Dan you got to get out of the tub."

"I will, just let me stay in here a little longer."

"No" snapping as he reached into the tub and pulled Dan to his feet. His brother needed him to be strong and now was not a time for weakness.

"Let me go"

"No Dan. For years I have heard you say how you wish you were closer to your brother and now is not the time to be wallowing in self pity. Now is the time to be getting active and doing whatever you can to help find him. So get your ass out of the tub, go change your clothes because we have to go to the police station."

Dan looked at the man and knew that he was right. His brother needed him to be strong and sitting in a bathtub soaked in cold water was not the way to go. Removing the hand from his shirt, he steadied his balance and walked out of the tub. He grabbed the towel from the hook and walked over to the door.

"Thanks Chris" he whispered as he walked out of the door and back to J.D's room.

Turk smiled at the fact that he had gotten through to Dan because that was a fate hard on it's own. He too turned to walk out the door but Perry's voice stopped him from leaving.

"Good job Gandhi"

"Thanks" Turk smiled. "I would do anything to help find J.D."

"Yeah me too"

"I know Perry, I know"

* * *

**See I told you that Michael was going to make his back into this story and did you like the fact that Kenny isn't even really Kenny. That was plotted at the last minute when I thought that it would be a cool twist. Also saw a kinda emotional breakdown from Dan which I also thought the story needed. Dan doesn't as much love as I would like him too in the other JDA stories so he might not be going anywhere for a while. I kinda like him.**

**My next chapter will be up by Sunday. I will do everything that I can to make sure that you are reading chapter seven. I hopefully will be done with this story by Sunday because I have two days off in a row, so lots of time to work on it and my other stories. I will be doing major updates so look out for them. Thanks**

**"Ricka"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: So I said Sunday but time got away from me so I didn't get a chance to post it Sunday but it's early morning so I decided to go ahead and post it; never mind that I've sleep deprived. But I promised my readers that I would post as soon as I could so I did that. **

**This story contains slash and this chapter contains the hitting of a minor and physical torture. If you do not like these subjects then please do not read this. This story is not for you.**

**This story will be ending in two chapters but have no fear, a sequel to this chapter is in the works. It will probably be up a week after I post the final chapter of this story. Anyways**

**On to the disclaimer

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own this show but I do own the characters Michael, Steven, Susie, and Officer Timmons and his entire crew. Wanna use them, probably not but if you do give me a call; I'll cut you a deal.

**Now on to the Review Shout Out Corner.**

**

* * *

**

**Review Shout Out Corner**

**All the reviews that you give me make me feel really good inside and if you like my story I would love it if you review it. Thanks so much.**

**psychotic KAT: The reaction to the pictures will be very different from how you expect them to happen. Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate this.**

**Xlittle-pyroX: Well the wait is over because the next chapter is here. Thanks for the review.**

**Jennifer: Thank you very much. I like the fact that my story stands out from all the others. Also I did write how Dan found out. Elliot had to tell him when he came into town unexpectedly and Turk had forgotten to call his family and tell them what was going on.**

**snow887: Even though it's not shown on the show most of the time I know that Dan really cares about his brother; he's just to ashamed to admit it sometimes. That's where I come in to fill in with all the brotherly love.**

**Star Future: Thanks for reviewing. I wanted to include another character into the story and it turned out to be an eight year old girl. I can't promise you though that she will come out without a scratch; there may be some bumps and bruises along the way.**

**And of course Perry's not afraid to tell people how he feels about J.D; he'll do anything he can to make sure he comes home safe.**

**Now on to the seventh chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 7.

* * *

**

It was late at night when Michael finally made it out of the hospital. He hadn't heard from Kenny all day and could only hope that his daughter was all right. He still had to get to the post office and mail off the photos that Kenny gave him. Every time that he looked at them, all he wanted to do was vomit. J.D looked so weak and defenseless, as if he had no hope at all. Michael didn't want to do this but he felt like he had no choice. His daughter was the only family that he had and he would do anything that he could to get her back.

Walking to his car, he was once again not paying attention to what he was going and bumped into someone. The pictures that were in his hand were scattered all over the ground and he quickly tried to pick them up.

"Watch it"

"I'm sorry" Michael stuttered hoping that they didn't see the pictures that fell from his hands. He had almost finished picking up all the pictures when the person that he bumped into bent down to pick up the last one.

"Here you go" they smiled. Michael sighed a breath of relief when he realized that the picture was flipped over on the back. He took that picture from the hands and quickly ran back to his car.

The Janitor looked at the cafeteria run off and wished he had done more to torture the kid. He had been looking for a replacement every since J.D had been gone but he didn't think that he would be able to mess with him anymore. Walking away, he looked down when something on the ground caught his eye. Bending down, he picked up one of the pictures that fell from Michael's hand. He knew that it was too late to catch Michael so he decided to give it to him later.

Figuring that it wouldn't hurt anyone if he looked at the picture he flipped it over and his heart leaped in his stomach. On the front of the picture was a picture of J.D chained to a wall and he looked beaten and bruised. After all the mean things that he had done to the poor kid, he had never done anything that horrible. Swallowing hard, he put the picture in his pocket and went to call the police. Maybe with the information that he had just found they would be able to save J.D.

* * *

They had spent the last couple of hours at the police station trying to find more information about Walter Adams. Turk, Perry and Dan had found out that Steven Walsh was a doctor that worked at a psychiatric clinic that went missing a year ago. They also found out that Walter Adams used to be a patient at the hospital and checked himself out two months before Steven went missing. Turk had to leave to go home to talk to Carla and Dan was out getting a cup of coffee. He had needed something to calm him down but medicine was out of the question. He told Perry that he didn't need to be more out of it than he already was.

"How was he able to check himself out?"

"Well technically he was the one who checked himself in." Timmons sighed. "There's a rule that the hospitals have. You sign yourself in you can check yourself out; no matter how crazy the patient is."

"That's a crazy rule if you ask me." Perry growled. They had come so far and now they seemed to be hitting roadblocks. He didn't know how much more he could take and he felt like exploding. Just as he was about to excuse himself to go to the bathroom, another officer ran to officer Timmons all out of breath.

"What is it Rogers"

"There's a man on the phone that works at the hospital. Says that he may have some information on how to find the Dorian kid"

"Well spit it out already." Perry all but screamed.

"Says he bumped into a guy tonight and he dropped some pictures of the kid and he looks seriously hurt.

"Did he give us a name?"

"Yeah he did. Says the name is Michael Smith and he too works at the hospital with the rest of them."

Timmons and Perry smiled at the thought of new information.

"Well let's go pick up the informant. Maybe he'll be the help that we need. Timmons went to his office and grabbed his coat. He came back outside and Perry was right on his trail.

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going" Perry growled. "I'm going with you."

"You can't go Dr. Cox. This is police business and last time I checked, you weren't a police officer."

"I don't care what I am, I'm going with you."

"I said no."

"I said no; you have no say in this matter."

"Like hell I do" Perry hissed as he grabbed Timmons arm. He knew that he was breaking the law by doing so but right now, he didn't care. All he cared about was finding J.D and if he had to be violent to do so, he would. "That boy means the world to me and I am going to do whatever I can to find him so once again, I'm going with you."

Timmons looked at the man and realized that keeping him away would be the worst thing that he could do. He knew the doctor was already going through something and he needed something to keep him from falling over the edge.

"Fine" Timmons sighed. "You can go but one rule, you do not talk, you do not speak, and you cannot say a word. Got it"

"Got it"

"Let's go"

They began to walk out of the door out the door and are meet by Dan who was coming into the door.

"Where are you going?"

"We have lead on where your brother is and I'm going to go with Timmons over here to check on it"

"I'm coming too"

"No" shaking his head back and forth. "Dr. Cox here is already going and there isn't a need for more to come along."

"But he's my brother" Dan screamed.

"I get that Mr. Dorian I do but I need you to let me do my job and I can't do that with everyone there. It would be literally impossible to do."

"But"

"Dan I promise that if we find out anything I will call you just please let me do this."

Dan finally shook his head, giving Perry the permission he needed to go. Perry silently thanked Dan and continued to follow Timmons out of the door. Dan went inside where he told himself that he would sit patiently and wait for Perry to return, hopefully with nothing but good news.

* * *

Walter had just sat in the dark and watched J.D. He saw how weak and pale the young man was becoming and nothing mad him feel happier. He loved the feeling of having J.D under his control and he had been much better than Steven had.

His frown reappeared at how he thought about Steven. Steven had been his doctor, had made him feel that it was okay to be the way he was. Walter thought that it was okay for him to ask Steven out for dinner but he was quickly shot down by the doctor. That's when he knew that he had to make the man pay, that the man had to be taken out immediately. IT was quite sad actually because he never wanted to kill him, it had just happened. Now his body was decomposing somewhere in the wooded area where he lived.

His thoughts drifted back to J.D and he salvaged the beautiful creature before him. Even when he looked his worst, he still managed to look wonderful. Suddenly he heard J.D cough and he knew that J.D knew that he was there.

"Hello beloved, sleep well." Walter smiled smugly at the broken young man, turning on the small lamp that was in the room to get a better view. His smiled got even wider when he could clearly see J.D's body. Once again, it could be his for the taking.

"Could have been better" J.D replied, looking at Kenny and he could feel the lust coming from Kenny, so sickening that it made him want to vomit.

"I'm sorry, how can I make you more comfortable," Walter said as he walked up to J.D and ran his fingers through his hair, body pressed against his. Slowly, he began grinding his hips against J.D's and kissing his neck.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" J.D whispered as Kenny began to run his free hand across J.D's chest, making a trail all the way down to his hip; slipping his hand beneath the elastic of his Scrubs.

"Don't pretend that you don't like it, because you know you do"

"I want you to stop"

"Well I guess we have a problem don't we" Walter laughed as he grabbed in his hands, rubbing his finger across the slit. He loved the hiss that came from J.D's lips from that one act alone. "You don't have any power against me."

J.D tried to move his body away from Kenny's but it was no use. Kenny just moved his body closer to J.D's trapping him against the wall. He could feel the tears start to fill his eyes as Kenny's hand moved up and down against him, causing him to react. He didn't want to react to what was happening but he couldn't help. The action was causing him a mixture of both pleasure and pain and it made him feel even worse that he couldn't stop his body from enjoying it.

As Walter was stoking J.D, he suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Uncle Kenny what are you doing"

"Susie go back upstairs"

"No" she replied stamping her foot on the floor. "I want to go home."

"Not right now"

"I want to go home now," she cried. "You promised that we would go out for ice cream but we didn't and now I want to go home."

"Can't you see that I'm busy with my friend here Susie Q" Kenny sneered removing his hands from J.D and turned around to look at Susie.

"I don't care; I want to go home now. I want my daddy"

"Susie"

"I want my daddy, I want my daddy" she began to scream over and over again, stomping up and down on the floor. She ran up to him and began to pull on his shirt still screaming at going home.

"Susie, shut up" Walter screamed at the child but it didn't work. She continued to scream and pulling on his shirt. Unexpectedly Walter bent down and picked up something off the floor. He turned around and hit Susie right upside the head, causing her to collapse on the ground. J.D got a better look at the weapon and it turned out to be a rusty small pipe that had been on the ground since he got there. He couldn't believe that Kenny had hit the little girl, maybe even causing her serious harm.

"Well that shut her up"

"You bastard; how could you do that."

"I didn't hit her that hard" Walter shrugged as he bent down to check Susie's breathing. "See she's still breathing."

"You could have killed her." J.D screamed at the monster before him.

"But I didn't so shut up before I hurt you."

"I don't care you sick son of a bitch. I don't care what you do to me anymore." He knew that he shouldn't be saying those words but he didn't care. He had just hit a child with no signs of remorse at all.

"What did you say to me" snarling as he walked back over to J.D, flames of anger shooting out of his eyes. He couldn't believe that J.D was talking to him that way.

"You heard me," hissing at the man. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. I don't care what you do to me anymore because you don't scare me."

Walter picked up the rusty pipe from the floor and hit J.D in the stomach. He watched as J.D doubled over in pain, almost falling to his knees. He swung the pipe again and this time made contact with his head.

* * *

Blood began to drip from J.D's wound and he felt Kenny hit him again in his knees, legs and stomach again. The pipe was dropped on the floor and was replaced by Kenny's foot, repeatedly hitting him in the stomach. Blood filled his mouth and the metallic taste gave his taste buds a bitter buzz. The pain was intense and it ran through his whole body but he refused to back down. He wasn't going to let Kenny control him anymore and he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Are you ready to apologize?" Walter asked when he stop kicking J.D in the stomach.

"No. I will never apologize to you."

With that response, Walter swung his fist and punched J.D in the face. He could feel the anger take control over him, running through his veins. It made him think back to the night that he captured Steven before he killed him.

_Flashback_

_An older man walked in his apartment and flipped on the switch. He jumped when he saw one of his patients sitting in his apartment. He was nervous about what was going to happen because he knew that they weren't stable._

"_Hello Dr. Walsh. How have you been?"_

"_Walter what are you doing here." Steven asked. "I thought you went back home."_

"_I did but I realized that something was missing." Walter replied as he got up from the chair and walked towards Steven hands behind his back._

"_And what was that"_

"_You"_

_Steven began to walk away from Walter and towards the door when he was suddenly grabbed by his arm, a light pain shot through his arm._

"_I knew that you would try to run" Walter laughed at the doctor who had started to fall to the ground. "That's why I brought backup"_

"_Walter what are-you doing?"_

"_I'm taking what's mine." _

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because" Walter smiled as he picked up the lightweight doctor and began to take him out the door. "It was the only way to make you mine and I will do whatever it takes to make something mine."_

He had captured Steven and everything was shot to hell after that. Unlike J.D, Steven fought from the beginning and refused to give up. No matter what he did, Steven refused to be broken. The last time Steven had tried to escape and Walter ran into him with the knife that he had in his hand. He hadn't meant to do it, he just wanted to scare him a little but in the end, it cost Steven his life.

Asking J.D again to apologize, he was again responded by a sharp but weak no and he hit J.D again in the face. Blood was coming from everyone on the doctor's body but Walter didn't care. He wanted J.D to be his completely and this was the only way to break him.

J.D took each blow that Kenny gave to him and still refused to be broken. He had already suffered enough and if death was the only way out for him, the only thing he could do was welcome it. He could sense Kenny getting angrier every time he refused to apologize but he didn't care. He was going to win a battle even if he didn't win the war.

"Are you going to apologize for what you did?"

"Like I said before no"

"I will give you until morning to apologize to me," hissing as he picked up Susie from the ground who was still unconscious from the previous incident. "And if you don't then you better prepare not to see sunset because I will get rid of you."

J.D watched him smile and walk back up the stairs. He dropped his bruised body to the floor and starting to cry. He never thought that his life would take a turn this way with tomorrow being his last day. Even though he knew that his life was coming to end, he would not let Kenny take away the last ounce of dignity that he had left.

"I'm sorry Perry," he whispered to himself as he continued to cry on the hard cold floor.

* * *

**Why have I hurt little Susie Q, she didn't do anything wrong but try telling that to the crazy guy. As you can see I didn't let J.D get taken advantage of again but I did let him get beat with a rusty metal pipe so I don't know which one was worse. Well that is all for now and I will have chapter 8 up on Thursday because that is the day that I am off from work so until then Ciao**

**"Ricka"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: So technically I said that I would have this chapter up earlier today but plans change because I had to run alot of errands today and babysit a two year old nephew of mine so as you can tell; not a lot of time on my hands. I stayed up late however to give you chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Now on to the Disclaimer

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own ScrubsNow on the the Review Shout Out Corner

* * *

Review Shout Out Corner:**

I know that I usually give my shout outs but tonight I'm really tired so I'm not going to do them but I will do them on the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing anyways because they really make me feel special inside so keep up the good work.

Now on the Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

He snarled as he came into the apartment, pictures still in his pocket. He had meant to drop them off at the near box after work but he had forgotten the stamps to send them off. He had chalked it off as nerves seeing as he hadn't done this before but was willing to do whatever it took to save his child. Running to his room, he found that he left the stamps on the nightstand and grabbed them. Walking back to the door, he was disturbed when he heard a knock at the door.

"Michael Smith" a loud voice responded on the other side of the door. "This is the police"

As if all the air had been sucked out of the room, Michael suddenly found that he couldn't breathe. Kenny had specifically told him not to call the police so someone else must have found out about him. Looking around the rooms fro means of escape, he realized that he was trapped.

"Michael we know that your in there" the voice yelled again "Either come out or we're coming in."

"You can't make me talk, I don't know anything." Michael screamed pacing around in the living room. He couldn't take to the police, his daughter's life was at stake.

"Michael we don't want to hurt you; we just want to talk"

"We don't have anything to talk about because I don't know anything."

"Well I know that's not true because we have someone who reported you to the police on having information that could help us."

"Go away"

The hall wall remained quiet for a while a Michael knew that the police were planning something. He suddenly heard a loud banging sounded on his door and the next thing he knew was on the floor. The pictures in his pocket had once again flown out because of the force and his hands were placed behind his back.

"I guess you didn't know anything" the officer that handcuffed him and was propping him said. "Well from the looks of these pictures it seems to me that you know a lot."

"You don't understand."

"I understand that you are just as sick as that bastard that took the doctor" Timmons snarled. "I also understand that you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You also have a right to an attorney but no matter who you get, your ass will be going to jail. Anyways if you can't afford one- one will be provided for you yada yada yada, any questions."

"Please, don't do this. You can't do this to me." Michael tried to plead but it didn't work. Officer Timmons just lead him out the door and the next thing Michael knew he was thrown into the back of the police car. His heart sank to his stomach when the police car pulled off, sirens blaring and he realized that he may never see his daughter again

Timmons came back up the stairs into the apartment, watching his team take fingerprints and doing what they do in situations this. He had saw the pictures of J.D that hit the floor and shook his head at them. Even though he had been trained for situations just these it still didn't make the sickness that he got in his stomach go away. Walking over to the kitchen he looked and saw Perry sitting in one of the chairs.

"This just made the job a hundred times worse" he thought to himself as he walked over the older doctor. He looked down and saw that Perry had one of the pictures in his hands.

"Perry, you're not supposed to touch that it's evidence" Timmons replied trying to take the picture out of his hands but Perry grabbed it away.

"Don't touch it"

"Dr. Cox you shouldn't be looking at this. It will only make you-"

"What" growling as he stood up and walked around the table. "Make me feel worse that I allowed this to happen to him."

"You didn't allow this to happen to him"

"Please don't feed me that crap. If I hadn't been fighting him about police protection and talking about how bad you guys were then he wouldn't be in this mess. If I hadn't-"

Timmons just watched in silence as he watched the doctor fell back into the chair and buried his head in his hands. Tears began to stream from his eyes and he couldn't even stop his own tears from coming from his eyes. Out of all the cases that he had dealt with this one had hit him the hardest. He could only pray that it wasn't too late to say the young man, he had too many people depended on him to come out of this thing alive. Maybe not the same, but at least alive.

* * *

His eyes were heavy and he felt like he could just fall asleep and never wake up again. He had been trapped in the hellhole for God knows how long and now he just wanted to die. Blood and bruises covered his frail body, pain coursed through his bones. As a doctor he knew that he was risk for sorts of infections, some bruising even. He hadn't eaten in almost five days and had only been allowed water when Kenny wasn't mad at him. He knew that his body would most likely begin to shut down from dehydration and lack of food in his system. Bright side, he had lost those inches from around his stomach that he wanted to lose.

There wasn't a bright side to what he had been put through and now he was set to die if he didn't apologize. J.D wondered if it was best for him to just apologize, to keep living until he was found but he had lost hope.

"_About time you see things my way."_

J.D arched his head to see the image of himself again, standing across the room; smile on his face. He had been seeing another version of himself every since the rape but he had been ignoring what he had been saying but know; he didn't know if he could.

"You're not real"

"_I'm real" he laughed back. "I'm as real as your inevitable death tomorrow morning."_

"Go away"

"_I can't go away J.D, haven't you realized that yet. I'm apart of you."_

"You're no part of me. You have done nothing but make me feel worse about what's happened." J.D growled at himself.

"_And what reason do you have to not feel bad about what you did. You almost got your friends killed, your lover stabbed, and a little girl beat. You can't tell me that you shouldn't feel any guilt"_

"I do feel guilty but that doesn't make me-"

"_Just as bad as Kenny I suppose, maybe even worse." laughing as he sat down beside the real J.D. "Naw that impossible because you see Kenny had guts to do what he did but you; you as pathetic as they come."_

"I'm not-"

"_Please. That little girl had more guts to stand up to her "Uncle Kenny" than you had the eight days that you've been here. It's really quite sad actually but no worries tomorrow it will all end."_

"Not…if I apologize"

"_Do yourself a favor and don't. It'll make a world a better place. Who needs pathetic losers like you" _

"I'm not listening to you anymore" J.D snapped at himself. "I'm going to get through this no matter what I have to do."

"_Look who grew some balls today. First you tell Kenny that you aren't going to apologize and now you tell me to shove it. Why J.D there may be hope for you yet."_

J.D watch the image fade and found himself once again alone. He knew that he was going crazy talking to himself but it was the only thing that kept him sane. He had an outlet to talk to, express himself even and he meant what he said. He wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"_Even if I die tomorrow"

* * *

_

"Okay Michael, I'm only going to ask you this one last time; where is Kenny"

"For the last time I don't know where he is, why won't you believe me."

"Well first we have evidence that he must have come in contact with him because you have the photos to prove it" Timmons snarled as he placed the pictures in front of him, one by one. "Have you seen this pictures Michael. Do you see what your friend has done to this young man. That if we don't find him he could end up a lot worse."

"Don't you think I know that" Michael cried.

"Apparently you don't because you are refusing to tell us where he is." Timmons yelled. "Now for the last time tell us where Kenny is"

"I don't know where he is"

"Then tell us what you know"

"If I tell you anything he will kill my daughter" Michael finally screamed as he jumped out of his seat. He didn't mean to say but he had been sitting in the same chair for over two hours and it was almost three in the morning. Maybe it was nerves or sleep deprivation; or it could have been the simple fact that he wanted the truth to be known.

"Your daughter"

"Yes, my daughter. You gotta understand that I like J.D and I never wanted this to happen to him but my daughter, she's the only family I got. I've been taking care of her since she was a baby after her mother ran off and I would do anything for her."

"How did he get her"

"He came when I was working my other job. Ms. Summers was watching her and Kenny came by. Kenny had become like my best friend so he came by often; Susanna just fell in love with him. She trusted him so when he offered to take her she went."

"What about the babysitter"

"He drugged her so she wouldn't cause any problems. When she woke up I convinced her that she had fallen asleep and Susie went to stay at a friends house. I couldn't just tell her the truth, Susie would be dead right now"

"So why didn't you come to the police"

"Because he threaten to kill my daughter, are you not listening to me" Michael screamed. "He said that if I didn't do what he said that he would kill her; I couldn't let that happen."

"We could have protected you, her included, if you would have came to us for help."

"I know that I should have but I didn't. I was scared alright; I was scared"

Timmons heart softened at the breakdown of Michael. He no longer saw him as an accomplice to a crime but as a grief stricken father who would do anything for his child; even if it was the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry" he said to the man grabbing his hand and allowing him to cry. It was all that he could say. " I really am"

"It's not your fault" Michael sobbed as he grabbed the tissue that Timmons offered him. "I just want her back safe, is that to much to ask."

"No it isn't, and neither are the people that care about Mr. Dorian. If you have any information that could help us find him then please, let us know.

"If I tell you what I know will you try your best to save my daughter"

"I promise that I will do my damnest to make sure that your daughter will come home safely."

Michael knew that he didn't have a choice if he wanted a chance to see his daughter again so he had no choice but to comply with the police. It was his only option.

"Fine. I tell you what you need to know"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Timmons came out of the room with a smile on his face. After offering Michael a deal that would make sure that he received no punishment for what he did, he had gotten the information that he needed to find where J.D was. He had a good feeling about this; that the kid was still alive although not for long if they didn't find him soon. He walked out of the interrogation room and went to his office where he found Perry and Dan waiting for him.

"Did he tell you anything" Dan was the first one to speak.

"Yeah he told me everything that I needed to know"

"Like what"

"Like one of the homes where Walter used to live before he went into treatment and before he moved here and that's where he thinks J.D could be."

"Does he know if J.D is still alive or not"

"He doesn't but Walter told him that if he wanted to see his daughter again to mail those pictures to you Perry and steal some medicine and supplies from the hospital."

"His daughter" Perry asked shocked because he knew that Michael couldn't be more than twenty six and he already had a daughter.

"Yeah an eight year old girl that he had been raising since he was 18 years old and Walter took Susie to gain leverage.

"Then what are you waiting for-"

"Dr. Cox please calm down. I have to assemble a team to go there because we don't know if Kenny is armed and lets not forget the medical assistance I am going to need from the looks of the cuts that he had on his body in the pictures.

"Then take me with you"

"What are you crazy" Timmons hissed as he sat down in his chair. "I already broke enough rules last time when I brought you along, I'm not doing it again."

"Have you forgotten that I could be of some assistance after all I am a doctor"

"I know that but-"

"But nothing. I could be of some use while you wait for paramedics to arrive not only to J.D but to the little girl if she was injured."

"You don't think that he would hurt an eight year old girl do you" Dan interjected.

"I don't know what to think Dan but what I know that Kenny or Walter; whatever the hell his name is, will do what it takes to get what he wants. That's why you need my help because when you get there ever second will count." Perry replied in a pleading tone. He really did want to help the little girl if she was hurt but he mostly wanted to be one of the first people to see J.D; feeling that he would need to see a friendly face after everything that he went through.

"Fine you can come" Timmons replied realizing that Perry was right. He didn't know if he could have medical assistance waiting on him to arrive without warning Walter that they were coming. Having a doctor on hand did not seem like such a bad thing to have. He looked over at the victims older brother and saw that he hadn't said a word. He could see that the man had tears in his eyes. They could have been tears of relief, happiness, maybe a mixture of both. Whatever they were from he was glad that they were there because that meant he cared.

"I'll go to the car and get my things."

"Fine" Timmons smiled as he looked at Dan once again.

"Thank you" Dan whispered as he turned his head to face Timmons. "For everything"

"Your welcome" Timmons said as him and Perry went to walk out of the room. Before he left, however, he knew that he had to do something. "Hey Dan, your brother may be pretty out of it when we rescue him; he may want to see another familiar face."

"What are you saying."

"I'm asking if you want to come with us."

"Really" asking with amazement.

"If you promise to stay out of the way, stand back; then I think it will be alright if you come."

Dan could only shake his head yes as he too, walked out of the door.

"Alright then what are we waiting for" Timmons yelled at his scurrying team who were getting their things together. "We got someone to save and not a lot of time to do so. I need everyone to be on their toes and no screwing up or it will be your heads; understand me."

He got back a mumble of yes sirs in return and turned back to Perry and Dan. "Stay in the back and don't move unless I tell you too; got it"

"Got it" they responded at the same time.

"Good" Timmons smiled as he grabbed his coat. "Now like I said we have an innocent to go save and a long drive ahead of us. Let's go"

* * *

There you have it folks, the next to the last chapter of my story. I told you J.D will be around for a while and he will be a frequent guest in my last installement of this trilogy My Long Recovery. I hope to have the last chapter up by Sunday but Monday at the lastest. Again thanks for reading.

"Ricka"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: So the final chapter is two days late but I decided to add some more to it just to make it longer and add more suspense to it. I can't believe that my writing trilogy is almost over but it will be fun writing the last chapter. I feel that my writing over the course of this has grown over time but that's just me; I don't know what other people might say about that. But anyways, on to the disclaimer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs or any of the characters related to it. I do own all police officers, Michael, and Susie. I also own this computer that I have been writing this story on. **

On to the Review Shout Out Corner

* * *

Review Shout Out Corner:

So I didn't post any replies in chapter eight so I promised to do them in Chapter 9. For this story I didn't receive as many reviews as the first one but I know that people are reading it because of the hits that I've been getting. I love that people are reading it and I don't need to have reviews to know that people like my story. If you like it, review it; if you don't still review it and tell me what you don't like. I like critism but if you flame me prepared to get burned in return.

**Star Future:**

**Don't worry, my life has been busy too and it will continue to be busy because in a year I too will be a college grad. I'm just glad you still like the story and thanks for reviewing. As for Perry going to the hideout I wanted him to be there but I wanted him to also be of assistance, plus I think J.D would react better if he had a familar face taking care of him.  
**

**As with the deal of J.D number 2, he has a huge roll in the sequel so he won't be going anywhere anytime soon.**

**snow887********  
****Don't worry. In the sequel there will be some J.D and Dr. Cox action. J.D will literally be begging for it; Perry will be the one reluctant to the whole thing. There will a whole bunch of friction in the way before they even go all the way.**

**CruelMistress****:  
****Please don't blame me for my sadist mind; blame my mother. I'm sorry I hurt Suzie but it had to be done.**

**Xlittle-pyroX****:  
****I should have made her do that but I didn't want her to get hurt any worse. Walter/Kenny is as crazy as they come.**

**psychotic KAT**

**Thanks for the compliments and I am sorry that I hurt Susanna, it just worked out that way. Anyways I know how it feels to be sick and I want to dedicate this chapter to you since you were sick. So psychotic Kat, take it away.**

**(psychotic Kat smiles and grabs the microphone from Ricka's hand and brings it to her lips.)**

** "And now on to the final chapter of this wonderfully written story; Chapter Nine"**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

I don't own Scrubs or any of the characters related to it. I do own all police officers, Michael, and Susie. I also own this computer that I have been writing this story on. 

They all sat in the small apartment awaiting new on their friend. They were all relieved when Perry had called them and told them that they knew where J.D was and now were on their way to go rescue him. Emotions ran high in the room ranging from fear to excitement. Fear that J.D would never be the same fun loving guy that he was before but excitement that he would actually be home.

Turk moved from the chair that he was sitting in and moved over closer to Carla. Elliot had taken to J.D's bed again with sworn promises from everyone that when they heard news to admittedly wake her. She had been there ever since she had gotten off work and had to be to work early the next morning too. Carla threatened her to go to sleep or she would be dealt with. Turk and Carla remained awake because they had the next day off and both of them knew that they couldn't go to sleep if they wanted to.

"I can't wait for him to come home Carla. I feel like I'm going to go crazy just because I'm sitting here waiting." Turk finally said; pulling Carla closer to him.

"I know baby but he'll be home soon."

"What if he's not the same"

"What do you mean."

"What if he's been through some much psychological damage that he isn't the same free spirited J.D anymore. What if he becomes I don't know-afraid of being around us, around me even."

"Turk"

"I know what you are going to say baby that it will be hard on J.D and the best that we can do for him is not push him to talk. To let him come to us when he gets ready but what if he doesn't better and he become like this empty shell."

"Baby." Carla replied turning over to look at him as she placed one hand around his head; resting at the nape of his neck. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that when J.D comes home everything is going to be fine because it's not. He's going to be scared and he may not be able to talk about what happened to him but we need to keep reassuring him that we will be with him every step of the way. That might not make him get better right away but it may help him in the process. We just can't push him."

"So will he ever be the same."

"No, he may never be the same again but he might become close to being like he was before. I guess that close will have to do."

"I guess so too. It's better than nothing right."

"Right"

They laid in each other's arm just listening to their in synch heart beats. They had fought so hard during the period that J.D had been taken and now they were just awaiting the news of whether their best friend was alive and if he was; was he ever going to be okay again.

* * *

He sat in the back of the police car and silently counted the minutes to their arrival. They had been driving for approximately thirty minutes but to him it seemed like an eternity. He clenched his medical kit closer to his chest and sighed again. He couldn't do anything but wait until they arrived. 

Perry's anticipation soon turned into worry about J.D's condition when he was found. Sure he would eventually heal from the physical wounds but the emotional damage, the suffering; Perry didn't know if J.D would have the strength to bounce back from something like this. He wondered if Walter would be the downfall of their relationship.

Relationship

He wondered if there would even be a relationship. J.D would need time to recover from everything that he had been through and he may not be ready to resume where they left off. Perry in no way would rush him into anything but at the same time he had already spent so much time away from him he didn't know if could stay away from him forever. Perry shook that selfish thought out of his head and told himself that he would wait forever if that meant that J.D would be okay to ever talk to him again.

His mind wandered to thinking would J.D ever be okay again. He had dealt with patients who went through traumatic experiences. Some after many therapy sessions became well enough to blend back into society again but there were some; some that weren't able to overcome what happened to them and they became worse. Some became addicts while others took their own lives. Perry prayed to God that J.D wouldn't take that route, be so off the deep end that he would take his own life.

He was shot out of his thought and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the police radio make a sound.

"Officer Timmons, this is Sheriff Reynar and I'm reporting that we have a team on the way to the location now and roadblocks have been placed at all intersections, please state your destination."

"Officer Reynar this is Officer Timmons we are about twenty minutes away from said location and your help is much appreciated. Can you tell me if you have medical assistance awaiting our arrival."

"Yes we do, it will arrive the same time we get there. Are there any dangers that we should be aware of."

"Walter is considered dangerous so if I were you I would proceed with caution, I repeat I would proceed with caution."

Perry looked up at Timmons with evident tears in his eyes. Now he felt awful about all the things he said to Officer Timmons when he had mentioned police protection the first time they met. He thought that the police were going to sit back and wait until J.D turned up dead but now he knew better. Now he knew that the police were doing everything that they could to make sure J.D came out of this thing alive and that was the best thing that he could ask for.

* * *

He couldn't believe his ears when he heard the officers on the radio. They were coming for him and they knew everything. They knew where he lived and all about who he was. Walter cursed when he realized that Michael must have told the police everything. He knew that they were coming and there was no chance of invading them so he decided that he was going to eliminate J.D now. 

Grabbing the gun he took off the officer the night he kidnapped J.D he made his way down to basement. He found J.D still awake in the same state that he was in earlier. Not wanting J.D to see the gun in his hands he quickly put it behind his back.

"I'm not apologizing" J.D hissed when he saw Walter enter the basement. He had spent the last couple of hours contemplating on whether or no he should apologize to save his life and in the end he continued to get the same answer; no

"It wouldn't matter if you did or not because you're fate has been sealed." Walter laughed as he made his way forward to J.D, gun still behind his back. "You're going to die now anyways."

"Then what are you waiting for."

"Aren't you in a rush to die. Aren't at least curious at why I am killing you without giving you a chance to apologize to me at all."

"Maybe because you're a heartless bastard who takes pleasure on taking advantage of people that have done nothing but be nice to you or is there a second choice." J.D sneered as he pushed himself off of the ground. If he was going to die at least he was going to stare his killer in the eye.

"Oh so close but no cigars. I'm going to kill you because they know"

"Who knows what"

"The police have found out who I really am and where I am keeping you and guess what, there on their way here now." Walter smiled at J.D

J.D's eyes widen at the revelation that came from Kenny's lips. Was he being serious, were they coming for him to say him from this hellhole what he had been living in for the past nine days. "How do you know"

"Well lets just say I know because I heard them coming. Please don't tell me you're about to beg for mercy now are you."

J.D thought about it and decided against. He knew hat Kenny would kill him whether he begged or not and he wanted to go out with at least a little dignity; not wanting to give it all to Kenny. "No"

Walter's smile faded when he realized that J.D was not going to beg him at all. Instead he was opting to die with an hero like complex. "Well if that's how you want it, then I guess I nothing to do but comply with it" He sneered as he took the key out of his pocket and unlocked J.D's handcuffed.

J.D' rubbed his sore wrist but didn't dare do anything to anger Kenny anymore then he already had. "What are you going to do with me."

Walter smiled again as he removed the gun from his back and pointed it right in J.D's face. "Does this answer your question."

"You're going to shot me here."

"No" he smiled as he yanked J.D closer to him and placed a rough kiss on his lips . He wanted to taste him once more before he plowed a bullet inside of his head. As usual J.D struggled against the kiss and this time Walter did nothing to stop him. It was too late for them now to be together but Walter had long ago decided that if he couldn't have J.D, no one could. "I'm going to put you were I put Steven two years ago." he laughed as he pulled away and began to drag J.D out of the house.

"Where are we going" J.D said and that's when he felt a cold breeze flow over his body. He looked up and saw that they were outside the house that seemed surrounded around nothing but woods.

"Where going to take a little walk." he laughed, dragging J.D further into the woods. "And then I'm going to blow your brains out."

* * *

Dan's mind race with all sort of thought as they made twist and turns on various numbers of dirt roads. He had just heard the radio say that officers that lived in the small town were already on their way to find his brother. He couldn't describe how happy he felt when he was told that he was close. He imagined that J.D would be alive and well and waiting for him with open arms but he knew that wouldn't happen. If J.D came out of this alive, he wouldn't be okay. Whatever happened to him would haunt him for the rest of his life and that would make him not okay. Dan wondered if his brother if his brother would ever be happy again. 

Grasping the picture that he brought tighter in his hands he looked down at it and smiled at how happy they used to be; when they all together and were a real family. When they had a father that came home every night and a mother who was always around and told them how wonderful they were. Before the fighting, the yelling between his parents, the spilt that caused his mother to be remarried more times than a Hollywood celebrity. Dan had missed those happy times and he knew that J.D missed them too. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he closed the picture in his hand and he made a silent promise to God that he would do whatever it took to make J.D as happy as he used to be in that picture.

* * *

Ten minutes later a crew of cop cars along with an ambulance pulled up in the old farm style house and surrounded the area. Reynar took a hold to his gun and went up to the door, team mates behind him and on a count of three, bust down the door. Storming into the house the officers checked everywhere that they possible could for any signs of J.D or Walter. After a few minutes of searching the officers came out Susie who they found in one of the upstairs bedroom. She was immediately handed to one of the paramedics and the officers when back inside the house. Few minutes later they realized that nobody else was inside the house and Reynar ordered a search of the entire area. Just then Officer Timmons and his team pulled up and quickly told his team what to do. A team of about twenty officers quickly dispersed from the seen as well as Officer Timmons.

* * *

He watched from the sidelines adrenaline pumping through his veins. They were standing close to where the person that he loved was either alive or dead. He had heard the officer say that the house was clear but the woods were being combed as they spoke. He heard them talk about the little girl and say that she was safe but maybe suffering from a mild concussion. He knew that he promised to stay in the background and not move until they were ready for him but he had to keep another promise that he kept to J.D; that was a promise that he intended to keep. Taking one final look at the scene around him, he dropped everything that was in his hands and flew into the direction that the police took off in; praying that he wasn't too late. He heard an officer yell at him to stop but he didn't care what happened to him, as long as J.D was safe and brought back home.

* * *

J.D had no clue where he was going because it was still to dark to see anything but he could feel the cold gun pressed against his side every step that he made. During the whole walk Kenny did nothing but tell him how it was his fault this was going to happen. How they could have been good together it only he had cooperated more but J.D tried not to let the thoughts into his head. He needed to have a clear mind if he wanted to try to escape. He felt Kenny push him to the trunk of a large tree and points the gun directly at him. 

"So here we are" Walter laughed as he point the gun directly at J.D's head.

"Yeah I guess so" J.D whispered as he shifted his eyes to find something he could use to distract Kenny and try to make a run for it.

"You know what the sad part of this whole ordeal. We could have been great together, I mean we were perfect for each other and just because you had to run your mouth; I now have to kill you."

"You don't have to do this Kenny, you can still let you go."

"Have you ever heard the phrase if I can't have you no one can." Walter smiled as he walked closer to J.D with the gun. "Well I'm about to make that statement a reality. Any last words."

J.D opened his mouth to say something but he heard something made his heart skip a beat. He heard the sounds of sirens close by to where he once was. He couldn't believe that he had finally been found and this was the way it was going to end. He was going to be killed not even a mile from the place that he was held less than twenty minutes ago. He saw Walter smile once last time as he raised his hand higher and J.D closer he eyes as he wrapped his finger around the trigger. J.D silently prayed to God to protect everyone that he was about to leave behind.

* * *

He didn't know where he was running too or even if he was in the right direction but he didn't care. He had to find J.D before it was too late. Running and jumping over tree limbs and other debris he was surprised to see hear noises coming just to the right of him. He ran until he was out of breath but even if he couldn't breathe he wasn't about to stop. He heart leaped into his throat when he saw that J.D and Walter were just a few feet ahead and a gun pointed to J.D's head. He did the only thing that he could do; run right to Walter and hoped that he was strong enough to fight him off.

* * *

J.D waited for the gun to go off but it didn't. Instead he heard another sound that made his heart stop. He heard the sound of running and two bodies colliding. He heard Walter grunt as the gun dropped from his hands. Opening his eyes, he saw Walter being held down by someone he hadn't expected to see alive. He watched as the two men struggled and his heart sank as he Walter deliver a powerful blow to his opponent. J.D eyes looked on the ground for the sight of the gun but it was still dark and not even the light of the full moon was helping. His fear became even greater when he turned around and saw Walter holding the gun, pointing it at him again. 

"Did you really think that he could save you" Walter laughed as he wrapped his finger around the trigger. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

J.D heard the sound of the gun go off and waited for the bullet to make impact with his body but he didn't feel anything. Instead he heard a loud grunt and a body hitting the ground. He opened his eyes to see the person that was fighting for him, now on the floor; blood pouring out underneath him. J.D could see that the wound was located in his chest area and he knew that he had a slim chance of surviving if help didn't arrive soon.

He saw Walter smile turn into a frown we he realized what he did. J.D heard the sound of other people coming to where he was and what happened next was totally unexpected. Walter turned the gun to his head and whispered one last I love you to J.D before pulling the trigger. J.D watched in horror as the bullet riveted through Kenny's head and his body fell to the ground just a few feet in front of him.

J.D dropped to the ground in tears as he grabbed the head from the ground and pulled his savior close to his chest.

"Help somebody help me" he yelled as he cradled the head to closer to his body. About six officers came to him at one time and tried to pull him away from the body but he didn't want to be moved. He didn't remember falling to his knees again and crying as the body in front of him was being lifted up from the ground. He didn't remember yelling and screaming at the officer holding him to let him go. All he remember seeing is the huge amounts of blood that covered his hands and his mind wondering if he would ever be okay again.

* * *

Oh my God I killed Kenny. I always wanted to say that because I am a mild fan of South Park. Love Cartman. I am also happy that I left everyone with another cliff hanger. In my next and last story My Final Battle (I changed the name again) everyone will find out who got shot and if they are alive or not. 

I hope to have the first chapter up by Friday; Saturday at the lastest because I think that my final story will be the best one yet so I hope everyone who read the first two will read the last one. Thanks again for sticking by me, much love. As a thank-you I will post a snipet of my story.

* * *

**My Final Battle**

Amazing Grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost

But now I'm found

Was blind but now I see.

J.D felt the tears fall from his eyes as he watched the church fill with people. They were all here to honor the person that was willing to give their life for his. On some level he couldn't help but feel that everything that happened was his fault. That if he hadn't been so nice and naive about everything around then they wouldn't have gotten involved.

The people sat around him but to J.D, they didn't really exist. All he could think about was the night that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"BP dropping"

"Vitals weak, losing a lot of blood."

"What do we have"

"Gunshot wound to the chest, may have possibly hit the heart, lost a huge mass of blood on the way over. Heart rate is 50 over 180, had to resuscitate once in the ride over here."

"I need 60 units of O neg right away."

"Okay lift"

"We need the OR right away or this guy is going to die."

"Page Dr. Miller."

"Alright doctor."

J.D watched as the herd of doctors and nurses began to roll someone that he loved into the available surgical room. He had tried to go inot the room too but one of the officer's that came into hospital with him held him back, preventing him from doing so.

"Sir you can't go in there"

"I need to go in there" J.D cried as he pushed the stranger away from him. He tried to run into the room again but the officer wouldn't let him go.

"You can't go in there."

"You don't understand, I need to be in there" J.D said finally collapsing in the officer arms. "I need to be in there for when he dies."

* * *

I hope you liked it and it will make you want to read the next story but I have to write some more so I will post this so you wonderful people can read it. 

"Ricka"


End file.
